Rescuing Rogue
by sevenofdiamonds7
Summary: Rouge has been captured by the Afghanistan enemy and locked in a dark and dangerous prison cell. Will she get rescued by her knight in shining armour, Victor Benedict?...Well probably, seeing as the Benedict brothers will stop at nothing to find their soulfinders. However, maybe the danger doesn't just lie in Afghanistan…
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story about Victor and his soulfinder. It hasn't got anything to do with my previous story, sorry about that :/ I hope you like it anyway: ) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters**

**Also, I don't own the picture but I have permission to use it although I need to attribute it so here it is: _By Israel Defense Forces from Israel (A Soldier in the Sun) [CC-BY-SA-2.0 ( /licenses/by-sa/2.0)], via Wikimedia Commons_**

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

It's been about 2 weeks since we were captured but I lost count around the 3rd day. No sign of a rescue mission yet, although I don't blame them; they've got better things to be doing like winning the war. I think I may have pissed off the bad guys a few days ago because they haven't brought me any food in two and a half days. People warned me this would happen. They told me that girls should be pretty little housewives and not join the US military.

I serve in 'Unit 3E' which stands for Unit 3 Elite. It is a secret unit within the armed forces for savants like me. My commanding officer's savant gift is to detect other savant gifts. He spotted me out when I was 16 and new to the army. Then all of a sudden I was shoved into Unit 3E, surrounded by strong muscular men. When I turned 18 they shipped me off to Afghanistan with the majority of Unit 3E. It was kind of awkward at first as it was clear I wasn't 'welcome' because I'm female but after a while I proved that I was just as capable as them- more capable than most!

My father served in the army in Unit 3E and everyone who knew him says he was a great guy. My mother was my father's soulfinder and was a good person too; she worked for the savant net, stopping bad guys and generally being an all-round hero. Because both my parents were so good and virtuous, they thought it would be funny and ironic to name me, their child, 'Rogue'. They didn't really take into consideration how quickly people are to judge when your name means mischievous and dishonest. To be fair, when I was younger I was quite rebellious and spent most my time in detention. My dad didn't care though; he called me his loveable Rogue. That was before he was killed in Afghanistan when I was 15, bullet to the head. My mother died a few days after she heard the new, the police say it was suicide.

That's the thing about soulfinders: they are a part of you and if they die, a part of you dies as well. I hope one day I find my soulfinder and that I will love him as much as my parents loved each other. After my parent's death, I, being an only child, was stuffed into a care home so it was no wonder I joined the army as soon as it was legal. My parents were both incredibly strong savants which is probably why I turned out to be quite strong. My savant gift is that I can create these energy shields around things, really strong ones too. It's quite useful on the front line with bullets flying left right and centre.

There are lots of rules in Unit 3E but the most important rule is that we mustn't let anyone know of our powers, ever. My commanding officer, Clarkson, says that if it comes to a choice between death and revealing our gifts, we choose death. I understand this because if the enemy find out about your gift, they can use it to their advantage, hence why death is the better option. I broke the rules, which is why I'm currently being kept in captivity in this stingy old prison.

I and three other of my comrades in Unit 3E were out on a patrolling exercise when we were attacked by the enemy. There was no use in fighting back; the Enemies were savants too and one of them had the power to paralyse your body movements. We literally stood there like vegetables while they tied us up and hauled us into the back of the van. We were taken to this secretly located enemy base and shoved in the room with lots of Afghan guards. Two of my comrades were shot then and there, leaving me and Freddie. One of the guards put his gun to the back of Freddie's head and I knew he was going to kill him, I could see the coldness in his eye. Freddie isn't just my comrade, he's my closest friend. Like all of the others, he didn't accept me when I joined the army, but I saved his life one day and ever since that incident, he has my back and I've got his.

So you can imagine the emotions that were going through me when I knew I was going to watch him die in front of me. That's why I had to break the rules; I had to use my gift to save him. I created a shield around him; the bullet bounced off the shield and hit the guard. The Enemy recognised me as a savant and locked me up.

'You are a savant?' The enemy leader asked me in Pashto, the language in Afghanistan. Luckily, living in Afghanistan for 4 years meant that I gradually picked up on the language.

'If you hurt me or my friend I will bring the entire prison down and kill everyone inside.' I threatened in Pashto.

'Lock them away.' The Enemy leady said with a smile. He had a long and jagged scar running diagonally across his face. He looked like one of the baddies in a comic. I decided to call him Scarface. Freddie and I were ushered out the room and locked in separate cells.

'_You shouldn't of done that Rogue, You know what Clarkson said' _Freddie told me telepathically when we were locked up

'_Well I wasn't going to stand there and watch while your brains get blown out your head was I_?' I retorted

'_You're right, I would have done the same for you' _He replied

So that's how I got into this whole situation. I could escape it I wanted to; I could probably kill every guard in this God-damn prison if I wanted to except I don't because the enemy leader warned me of the consequences. If I stepped a toe out of line, they will kill Freddie and I couldn't let that happen. Freddie's gift isn't as strong as mine; he can control electricity which is quite cool except electricity is very limited in this dark and dingy prison. All in all, I think we're screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter :) i really hope you like it! please keep reviewing :D also i might not be able to upload for a couple of days as i have a very busy weekend schedule! **

* * *

**Victor's POV**

'Afghanistan? Are you sure?' I ask for what was probably the fifth time.

'Positive' Replied Crystal confidently. Crystal was Xav's soulfinder and she was a soulseeker. That meant, much to my delight, she could seek out other peoples soulfinders. Ever since Crystal used her gift on me it was almost like I could feel my soulfinder's presence somewhere.

'And are you sure my soulfinder's in prison?' I ask, bewildered

'I'm sure, Vic. She's good though. Not a criminal.' Said Crystal

I processed this through my brain for a while. 'So she needs rescuing?' I say smiling

'I'm beginning to notice a trend here with the Benedict soulfinders' commented Yves

'So what's your plan, Son?' My dad asks me

'Well I guess I'm going to Afghanistan.' I say and leave the room smiling, no questions asked

I spend hours on the phone and on my laptop. Firstly I had to ring my boss to get the time off work and also to get a contact number for the army. That wasn't that hard, working for the FBI gave me privilege to most information. Except maybe area 51. I have not a clue what's going on there although Zed's betting on aliens. Then I had to ring the army and asked if there were any female soldiers in the armed forces aged 22 and born around the 3rd of July. I guess that was possibly the weirdest request they'd ever heard. They asked for my name and must have recognised my surname, Benedict, as I was put through to something called 'Unit 3E.'

'Hello? Sir?' A deep voice at the end of the phone asked

'Umm yes, this is Victor Benedict. I'm enquiring after a young female solider born around the 3rd of July 1991?' I say, biting my lip and hoping they don't question why.

'That's classified information, sir. Did you say your name was Benedict?'

'Yes sir. Victor Benedict.'

'Son of Saul Benedict?'

'Yes sir.' I say

'This request wouldn't have anything to do with savants, would it Benedict?'

Wow… this was an interesting turn of events. Who know the army knew about savants?

' err…Yes sir. There's a women who's in prison in Afghanistan. I have information on how to find her.' I say

'I can't give you any information over the phone but I can tell you that there is a soldier in this Unit who fits your description. Why do you want to know?'

'She's my Soulfinder, Sir.'

'Well then Benedict. I can arrange a plane for you to our base in Afghanistan if you have knowledge on the enemy.'

'Perfect.' I say

I had to send over copies of my details to whoever answered the phone call and I guess it must have been accepted as the details of my flight were emailed to me shortly after. Holy hell! The plane leaves tonight. I pack a suitcase with mixed emotions of nervousness and joy. Half an hour later and lug my suitcase downstairs to the astonished faces of my family.

'You not leaving now, are you?' My mum asks worriedly

'Yup. Plane leaves in five hours.'

'Victor! You can't just spring these things upon a mother!' My mother exclaimed

'Sorry mum. I have to go. She's my soulfinder.' I say feeling a little guilty

'I know, Vic, but you can't just catch a plane and fly to Afghanistan!' My mum said, emphasising the word 'Afghanistan'.

'How will you find her, son? Afghanistan is a big place. Not to mention dangerous.' My dad says with worry lines forming on his forehead.

'I don't know. I can just feel where she is.' I say. My brothers Will and Uriel nod like they understand since Crystal did the same for them.

'What if you get killed!' My mum says, throwing her hands in the air

'I will be in the company of the army. They will look after me. Besides, it takes a lot to kill a Benedict, right?' I say smiling

'This is not funny Victor! You could die!' My mum was getting more and more worked up so I sent a look to my dad for him to help me out.

'Karla, sweetheart. Vic's a big boy now. He can look after himself.' He tells my mum in a soothing voice.

'Yeah Vic, you're a big boy now.' Mocked Xav

'Shutup Xav.' I said in unison with my mother

There was a small silence for a bit where no one knew what to say before finally my mum spoke.

'If you don't ring me every day, Victor Benedict, I will personally fly to Afghanistan and drag you back home whether you like it or not.' My mum said defeated

'Yes mum.' I nod

'And God-forbid you put yourself in any danger and you will be grounded for a life time.'

'Yes mum' I say smiling

I left the house 20 minutes later. I was starting to get a little claustrophobic with all the hugs. My mum's arms were like an iron vice around my waist. There were a few tears; mainly my mother's but mainly people wished me luck. I drove to the airport feeling very un-like myself. I mean I have always been the kind of person to get stuck in with missions and stuff but was this a little on the extreme? Flying half way across the world to arguable the most dangerous holiday destination, just to find a girl who is possible there, may be seen as extreme in some people's eyes.

The flight was long and tiring although I was very relaxed as the plane was a special army plane which flew me to Afghanistan with some other soldiers and not crowded full of screaming toddlers and noisy people. I did feel a little uncomfortable with the soldiers around me because they looked as hard as nails. Unfortunately, the man who greeted me at the base camp was almost as intimidating. He looked me up and down, sizing me up, before handing me the uniform and saying

'So you're Rogue's soulfinder?'

I smile at her name. Rogue. It reminds me of a character in X-men when I watched it as a kid.

'Well I think so. My sister Crystal, she's a soulseeker. She…' I begin to say

The man interrupted me 'Don't give me your life story. Can you find her?'

'I can feel where she is.' I say. It was true; ever since I reached Afghanistan I felt her presence more strongly

'Get you uniform on then, Benedict.'

'Now?' I ask, still a little jet lagged from the flight

'Yes now Benedict! You will lead a team of soldiers to where Rogue and the rest of my men are being held. You will leave in 30 minutes.'

'Umm yes?' I say, feeling more than a little out of my comfort zone

'That's yes sir to you Benedict. You're in the army now.'

'Yes sir.' I say and salute him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rogue's POV**

Still no food yet. I'm beginning to lose my energy now. When I was first captured, I spent the time practicing press-ups since I can only do about 30 before my arms concave. Now I have to save every inch of energy I have. It's even a strain to talk to Freddie telepathically but I think he's in the same boat. In fact, Freddie has it better because Scarface and the rest of the enemies are only interest in me because they don't know he's a savant.

The fact that I have barely slept does not help this in the slightest. I keep have nightmares; really bad ones, the kind where you wake up screaming. This was because every couple of days they torture me for information. Not physically torturing me. I made a deal with Scarface that if he hurt me or Freddie, I will kill everyone here. Instead they torture me mentally which, in my opinion, is worse because it's the kind of torture that never heals.

They tie me to a chair in a dark room. Scarface is a savant and has a really powerful gift; he can look through your memories and give you hallucinations that are so real I'm not sure what reality is and what is a hallucination. He uses his gift to find out my biggest fears and nightmares and then he brings them to life. Well it's not really real, as I keep telling myself, but it so accurate and genuine looking that it might as well be real. The worse hallucinations are the ones where he makes me watch my family and friends die in horrific ways right in front of me. Sometimes it's so gruesome that it makes me physically sick when I'm forced to watch it. The hallucinations are detailed too, right down to the terror filled eyes of my mother as I witness her dying in front of me.

Another delusion Scarface uses to torment me is visions of all my childhood nightmares. Like that little girl from 'the ring' and vampires and stuff. I'm constantly on edge and looking behind my shoulder and I think it's slowly making me lose my mind.

'ughh' I groan out loud and stretch my arms out, fed up of being here

I don't need a mirror to know I'm filthy. My limbs are covered in a combination or dirt, blood and bruises, most of which I have no idea how they got there. My hair is greasy and lank and I probably smell. Great. At some point last week the enemy guards gave me a bucket of water to wash with although the water was more dirty then I was!

I curl up in the far right corner of my cell which is my designated sleeping area. I try and remember the fairy tales my father used to read to me which normally calms me down. However, thinking of my father makes me remember the disturbing hallucinations of him so I push that thought out of my mind. Instead I think of my soulfinder. I picture what he might look like and how he would behave- mainly like one of the knights in shining armour from my fairy tales.

Unfortunately my nice fairy tale fantasy was interrupted by a guard opening my cell and pointing a gun to my head to tell me that Scarface wanted to see me. They took me into the oh-so-familiar room and tied me to the chair in the centre of the room.

'No. Please. Not again. Please.' I beg

'Then tell us where your army base is.' Said Scarface

I just laugh 'I'm not going to tell you that. Freddie won't either.'

'Well see about that.'

My dad walked in the room

'Dad?' I call out to him

'Hey Rogue, I'm here to rescue you.' He said to me

'No, you're dead.' I say

'Of course I'm not dead, angel, I will always be here for you.' He tells me

My dad then starting spluttering and choking

'Dad?!' I yell 'Dad?!'

Blood splutters out of his mouth like a waterfall. He's making these horrible heaving noises as he collapse to his knees on the floor. I struggle against the ropes holding me to the chair. My dad's crying now, tears of blood are sliding down his cheeks and blood is trickling out of his nose. He's still heaving up blood in worrying amounts. Then he just stops moving, stops breathing.

'Daddy? Please don't leave me alone?' I cry

Scarface appears in front of my face.

'It's not real remember, Rogue.' He says in a mocking way

I look back to the pool of blood where my dad was lying only to find that it wasn't there anymore. Nothing. Not even a speck of blood. It was just another hallucination. I'm breathing hard, my heart is beating fast against my chest.

'what do you want from me.' I groan

'I want to use your power against the US army. I want to take down the US army. I want you to tell me where the US army base is located.'

'Never gonna happen.' I laugh

'Well I can keep this up for hours.'

'Bring it on.' I say and brace myself for the next hallucination


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think :) i hope you like it!**

* * *

**Victor's POV**

The men I was supposed to be leading to Rogue didn't regard me with much respect. But who's to blame them? They fight for our country, risking their lives for ours while I attend a few meeting and then come home for dinner. There were only four of them but they were all savants so their powers must be pretty strong.

'Who are you? Clarkson said you're looking for you soulfinder' the biggest of the men asked me

'I'm Victor Benedict. I work for the FBI' I reply

'FBI?!' he exclaimed and all the soldiers laughed.

'Go home city boy. The army is no place for you.' Said a soldier with a tattoo on the side of his face

'As soon as I get Rogue back.' I say

'Rogue?! Rogue's your soulfinder! She could squash you like a bug!'

'Can we just focus on getting her back?' I shot back

'Alight city boy. So want do you want us to do?'

'Umm…just drive and I'll tell you where to go. Then we break into the prison and save Rogue and the others' I say uncertainly

'That's the plan?! Oh sweet Jesus this is a death sentence.'

'Fine. When we get there, you cause a distraction or whatever and I will get into the prison and get the prisoners.' I say

'On your own?' One of the soldiers asks me and I nod in reply

'You got guts, city boy.' He says but starts the engine with me and the other soldiers in the back.

As we drive, I can feel my soulfinders presence getting stronger until we reach this half-camouflaged run down building next to a large rock face.

'Okay' I say when we get as near as possible without being noticeable. 'You guys distract the guards and I'll sneak in and get the others. If there's any problems or anything use telepathy to communicate. If you don't hear from me in 10 minutes, go back. '

'You can't just sneak in; the place is packed with guards.' One tells me

'I'll compel them.' I say gritting my teeth. I was scared. Terrified. If only my mum knew what I was about to do. The other men looked at me in a mixture of surprise and respect.

'I was wrong about you, Benedict. You're tough. Maybe you really are Rogues soulfinder.'

I smile and salute before taking cover down nearer to the prison, waiting for the distraction so I could go in.

A few moments later, I see a fire spark up ahead and the guards run towards it. I take a deep breath and enter the prison. I walk down some dimly lit corridors with my hand on the trigger of my gun. I turn the corner only to come face to face with the tip of a gun.

'_DON'T SHOOT'_ I say, using my gift of compulsion. He obeys.

'_Now walk away and forget you saw me.' _I compel him, still trembling with shock

I use my gift on a few more guards before reaching a small room, the door ajar slightly so I can see inside. There's a young girl tied to a chair and a man, with a scar on his face, circling her. The girl was breathing hard and shaking

'You're strong Rogue, I give you that, but you can't keep it up forever. No one is going to save you.' The man with said to her.

'Bite me, Scarface.' The girl, Rogue, laughed.

'_Leave the room. Leave this prison. You will not remember me or try to stop me.' _I compel the man.

As if in a trance, the man gets up and leaves without acknowledging me on his way out. I step into the small room; Rogue looks up at me confused. She's really pretty. You can tell, despite the fact she's filthy.

'Hello.' I say introducing myself 'My name is Victor Benedict'

She raises her eyebrow at me, baffled.

'_I'm you're soulfinder.'_ I tell her telepathically

'_Wow' _she says in reply, clearly surprised. I've heard people describe what it's like for you soulfinder to talk to you telepathically but there really are no words. People describe it to be like fireworks. This feeling was all the fireworks on Independence Day and New Year's Eve combined. I go forward to her and start untying the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

'Are you real?' She says to me with a cute, thick Texas accent.

I laugh 'Yes I'm real and I'm going to get you out of here. We'll have to hurry though.' I say taking her hand and pulling her up. She still didn't look as though so believed I was real.

'We have to get Freddie. I can't leave him here.' She tells me. I felt a small pang of jealousy. Who's Freddie?

'Jealous?' She says with a cheeky glint in her eye. Damn…I forgot to shield.

'Not in the slightest' I lie, smirking

She leaded me down a number of corridors before we came to a locked cell with an Afghan guard waiting in front of it. Rogue swore.

'What do we do?' She asked me.

'_Open the door to the prison cell you're guarding and then walk away. Forget that this every happened.' _I tell the guard, using my gift.

'What in the….' Rogue breaths as she watches the guard do what I told him

'It's my gift. Compulsion' I say, trying to hide my smugness

'Rogue?' Called a male voice from inside the tiny prison cell

'Freddie? You okay? We're getting out of here.' Rogue tells him

Freddie was a strongly build, attractive man who looked as though he was in his late 20's. He was filthy too but he greeted Rogue in a large hug and then gave me a suspicious look.

'This is Victor. He's my soulfinder.' Rogue tells Freddie.

'Wow...Congratulations!' Freddie exclaims and looked like he meant it

'Hate to ruin the moment but we really need to get out of here.' I say, my anxiety growing

The others nodded in agreement and I lead them out of this sickening prison, using my gift to stop us getting shot by the enemies. As we left the prison, into the unforgiving heat of the sun, I saw the rest of the soldiers open firing to the Afghan soldiers. It was chaotic out here; bullets flying everywhere but somehow not hitting us. They seem to be stopping in the air right before us.

As if reading my mind, Rogue shouted over the frenzy of bullets 'Force field- It's my gift!'

Freddie drags me and Rogue behind an overturned vehicle. People are firing at us in all directions. My heart is pounding and I'm shaking with all these emotions. I don't know how long Rogue can keep this shield up. I lie down on the floor behind the protection of the vehicle, just praying. Rogue crouches down on top of me, fumbling at my…my crotch area? What?!

'What the hell?' I say, shocked and unable to control my blush

'Oh don't flatter yourself.' She says, rolling her eyes. She pulls out a gun from my belt.

_Oh, well I got the wrong idea _I think to myself, embarrassed.

Rogue pulls out the gun and starts firing at the enemies. She was amazing. She only needed about one shot per enemy. Better not tell my mum about this. That would be an uncomfortable conversation.

There was silence for a while when no one shot at us. I think they might be all dead. An engine roared behind us.

'Get in, city boy!' The soldier yelled.

I complied and pulled Rogue and Freddie in the back of the army truck with me. Luckily, none of the soldiers seemed hurt at all. I was breathing healthily, only really running on fear and adrenaline. Rogue seemed amazingly calm beside me although when I looked closer, her hands were trembling.

We sat in silence for a while; everyone was too startled to speak, until Rogue broke the silence

'Thanks for saving me, soulfinder.' She smiled

'It was worth it.' I say and mean every single word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone :) here's the next chapter so please tell me what you think in the reviews! :D it's quite long, i hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

I'm still trying to work out whether this is real or not. I seriously don't have a clue. It seems too uncanny to be real. Maybe this is one of Scarface's really powerful hallucinations except it hasn't stopped yet which is strange. I mean, how can this be real? It's perfect! I'm getting rescued by my perfect soulfinder. It can't be real…can it?

I don't dwell on it for too long though, might as well enjoy this hallucination while it lasts. I grab Victors hand tightly, scared that he might suddenly all disappear. Victor's hands are shaking. He must be scared. I would have been scared out of my wits if I was in his position. No one really spoke much in the car journey. I guess there wasn't really anything to be said.

Kane, one of the soldiers in the truck, had the gift to make people forget things so he was holding a barrier around us so that if any of the enemies went past the barrier, they would forget about us. We reached the army base after a while and were greeted by my fellow comrades.

'And so the heroes return.'

'I hope you gave them hell!'

'Nice to have you back Freddie'

'The place was a lot quieter when you were away, Rogue'

I smile, still not sure whether this is real or not. Clarkson approaches me.

'Miss me, sir?' I say

'Yeah, like a toothache.' He says but I can tell he's joking 'What happened to Dan and Ross?' He asked

I sigh 'Shot dead on the first day.' I look down. Victor squeezes my hand reassuringly.

Clarkson's smile fades 'Take Rogue and Freddie into the room 6.' He says

'What?! They haven't done anything wrong?' Victor objects

'It's fine Victor, standard procedure, they need to check if we've been brain mugged or whatever.' I say and smile encouragingly

'Well I'm coming with you.' He says. I have only just noticed now but Victor has really nice eyes.

When we get into room 6, Freddie and I took a seat at the table. I was beginning to feel weak now. No sleep and food really does take its toll. Victor was standing protectively beside me.

'Is this really necessary?' Victor asked

'Can't take any risks' said Clarkson grimily. 'Benedict, you can compel people right?'

'Yes' He says reluctantly

'You can compel Rogue and Freddie to make them tell the truth?'

'We wouldn't lie to you, Sir.' Said Freddie

'I know that, but the people who took you, they were savants weren't they? I need to check to make sure your minds haven't been manipulated.' Said Clarkson

'With all respect, sir, it would feel wrong to use my gift against them.' Victor says

'With all respect, Benedict, you really don't have a choice.' Said Clarkson

'It's fine Victor.' I say smiling comfortingly. Vic sighed, uneasy about this

'_Tell the truth. Did you give any information to the enemies?' _Said Victor, his voice thick with power

'I didn't say anything. They know Rogue's a savant though' said Freddie

'Rogue?' Said Clarkson

'Didn't tell them a thing.' I say truthfully

'Good.' Said Clarkson 'and are you two okay? Not hurt?'

'Nope, just tired.' I say, my vision was getting a little blurry now

'Good. They didn't umm… you know…rape you or anything, Rogue?' Said Clarkson, clearly uncomfortable

'I'd like to see them try.' I smile, not sure how long I can stay awake for.

'She needs to rest sir. I don't think she's eaten in days.' I faintly heard Freddie say

Suddenly I was lifted off my feet into someone's arms. Victor's maybe? I couldn't hold back any longer and I drifted asleep.

**Victor's POV**

I carried her weary body down to where her room was. Freddie showed me the way. She had a small bed in a room which she shared with some other female soldiers. I laid her down on the bed and she curled up in a ball, sucking her thumb-cute!

I took a seat on the edge of her bed and Freddie took a seat on the chair beside it. Clarkson said something about getting us all something to eat which is good because I'm starving. Rogue didn't have much stuff; just her iPod and an old looking book? I picked up the small book and smiled at the title: '50 famous fairy tales.' Freddie noticed me holding the book in my hand

'She's still only a little kid really.' He said and gave her an affectionate look

I could help but ask 'so are you two friends or something?' because to be truthful, I was jealous.

Freddie raised his eyebrows a little bit 'Yeah we're friends. Be thankful that I don't like her in that kind of way because if it came to a choice, she would defiantly choose me.' Freddie winked at me.

I laughed 'so none of the other guys here like her in that kind of way?'

'nope, she's like a sister to all of us. Although one of the guys who got shot in the prison, Ross, tried to kiss her on her first week in Afghanistan. She beat him up and then forced him to tell everyone he got beaten up by a girl.'

I chuckle 'I take it she's a bit of a handle then?'

'Yup. Good luck with her. You planning on taking her out of the army or what?'

'Well I hope so. She's my soulfinder after all.'

'Clarkson should be alright with that. He never liked the idea of a girl being in such a dangerous environment. He thinks that the men will end up risking their lives just to save hers.'

'That's understandable.' I say, remembering the old fashioned attitudes about women my father drummed into my brothers and me.

Freddie was silent for a few moments before saying

'You know, Rogue saved my life once.' I looked up, interested.

'Back when she was 18. We were under attack on the front line –she claimed that she should be allowed on the front line because her gift could help us all- but because there was so many to protect, her shield was really weak so the bullets still got through. There was an explosion which broke my leg. We were under heavy fire and the other guys we're going to leave me but Rogue came over and half carried me to safety. I didn't even know her at that point.' He said quietly

I sat there, stunned, for a while. Rogue was like no one I've met before. She was braver than anyone I know

Clarkson came back with four portions of Lasagne and took a seat on the end of Rogue's bed.

'I've asked for the rest of Rogues belongings to be delivered to the airport by tomorrow.' He said

'Does that mean…'

'Yes. I want you to take her home. She makes me anxious being out here. A plane will take you home after Rogue wakes up.'

'Thanks so much Sir…'

'Look Benedict, you better take good care of her. She's a special kid so if I hear that you're mistreating her in any way I will find you and I will kill you.'

Okay… now I was scared…

'That's not going to happen, sir, I'll take good care of her.'

'Good.' Said Clarkson, Christ that man was scary.

Rogues eyelashes began to flutter after a while

'Is that lasagne I smell?' She said smiling; her voice was husky and incredibly sexy

'Good morning sunshine.' I laugh

'God, this is good!' She exclaims whist tucking into her dinner

'Food here is always good when you're not on kitchen duty.' Said Clarkson

'Don't listen to him, Victor, I can cook.' She tells me earnestly

'It's fine, there's a great take-away down my street that does awesome pizza.' I say

'So are you asking me to move in with you?' She asks grinning. Wow this was a little forward; I only met the girl a couple hours back.

'I would like that' I say looking at Clarkson for confirmation

'Yeah, about that Rogue, I'm discharging you from the army.' Said Clarkson

'Did I do something wrong?' She asked looking confused

'No. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I can't deal with more blood on my hands.' He says looking down

'I'm not usually such a damsel in distress.' She says crossing her arms over her chest

'My words are final, Rogue. You've been through a lot…just take a break for a while.' Clarkson says

'Aye aye Captain' she says, saluting, although it's more sarcastic then serious

'And get washed. You're filthy.'

Rogue rolls her eyes before rolling out of bed and sauntering over to the wash room. She had a nice walk. Confident but not overly confident, and she had a small bounce in her step. Great. Now I've turned into Rogue's stalker, who knew I could act so sappy over a girl I barely know?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rogue's POV**

The shower was bliss. The army base didn't have warm water showers so normally showering would be unpleasant but now it was quite refreshing. My head was literally a buzz of thoughts: soulfinder, discharged, prison, hallucination. Instead of rationally thinking things through like any sane person, I decided to ignore my thoughts and sing. I didn't have a great voice at all but I was too happy to care; I would have danced if the floor wasn't wet but I decided against the idea as I would probably land on my face.

After showering, I pull on my clean army uniform and dry my shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. Even though it was still a little damp, my wavy hair was beginning to curl at the ends slightly. It was nice to be clean after being dirty for ages. I wonder what Victor thought of me when he first saw my grubby face? After I'm all dressed, I walk back into my dorm and see that Victor, Freddie and Clarkson are still waiting for me. I haven't really had a chance to take a good look at Victor until now. Someone really did deal me a good hand in life because not only do I have a soulfinder, he's pretty damn handsome too! He had long-ish dark hair which was cut into a neat hairstyle which miraculously managed to still look tidy despite just coming back from a war zone.

He looked up when he heard me coming and he looked generally happy to see me, like he couldn't believe his luck. I wink at him which makes him blush slightly.

'The plane leaves in 20 minutes Rogue.' Said Clarkson 'The rest of your belongings will be delivered to the airport.'

I couldn't wait to have my possessions back with me. Even the simple things, like being able to wear my own pj's, seemed like a luxury. I only had a few things to pack from my bedside table because you weren't allowed to bring many possessions with you.

'I'm going to say goodbye to the other guys.' I told everyone 'Come with me?' I ask holding my hand out to Victor.

My comrades were playing cards in the canteen room, poker, by the looks of it. The all seemed shocked and upset when I told them I was leaving.'

'You look after yourself, Rogue'

'so are you shacking up with city boy?' Asked Kane

'Yup, he asked me to live with him.' I say grinning at Victor

'You, better take care of her, Benedict, or we know where to find you.' Said Kane

'He will.' I say confidently

'So when will we see you again little Rogue?'

'At our wedding.' I declared and winked at a horrified looking Victor

'Whoa slow down a bit! We've only known each other for half a day' Said Victor looking a little scared

I smile, knowing that I will get my way sooner or later.

Freddie was the hardest one the say goodbye to because he is like family to me. I thought I was going to cry when we got on the plane but I managed to keep it together. Freddie looked close to tears as well when he waved me goodbye but I promised him that I'd see him soon.

**Victor's POV**

'Are you okay?' I ask Rogue as we took our seats. She wiped her eyes free of any evidence of tears. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who put her emotions on display very often.

'Yeah I'm fine' She replied 'So then Victor Benedict, tell me about yourself.'

'Call me Vic; only my boss calls me Victor Benedict.'

'Well I can be rather bossy sometimes' she says giving me a cheeky smile

'You would get on well with my mum then'

'Tell me about your family' she says, twisting round to face me

'Well I have six brothers and…'

'SIX?!' she interrupted

'Yup, most of them have found their soulfinders apart from 2 so Christmas is pretty expensive.' I laugh

'Can I meet them? What are their names?'

It takes a while but I manage to go through everyone's names and savant gifts although I nearly forgot my brother Will. Best not to mention that to him.

'What about you? Can I meet your family?' I ask

'Yeah if you wanna hold a séance or something.' She says raising her eyebrows

'Oh…are they…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…' I stumble out

'No its fine, my dad died as a soldier in Afghanistan and my mum killed herself because they were soulfinders.' She didn't sound upset, just factual

'Oh God Rogue, I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be. Do you want to play a game?'

Okay…this wasn't what I was expecting at all. She wasn't like anyone I'd ever met. How someone could be grown up enough to fight in a war but still read fairy tales and plays games. I just didn't understand her.

'What kind of game?' I ask

'a game of questions.' She says grinning

'Okay…how do I play?' I ask unsure

'You take it in turns to ask questions and you have to give an answer.'

'Oh…that sounds simple?' I say laughing slightly

'Okay you go first, Vic'

'um…what's your favourite colour?'

'Green but that is and awful question. You've got to make it interesting!'

'What's wrong with my question? What kind of question should I ask?'

'Would you rather…chew a piece of toenail off a dirty man's foot, or thoroughly lick his un-showered armpit?' She asks giving me a wicked smile, her blue eyes shining like gems .

'That is disgusting!' I laugh, horrified

'You gotta answer it' she says shrugging her shoulders

'Fine, I'll lick the armpit.'

'Gross! I would do the toenail, I mean I would taste a bit cheesy at first, but once you get past the cheesiness it would be okay.'

'You are seriously one disturbed girl, Rogue…wait I don't even know your last name yet?'

'Sullivan. Is that seriously your question?' she raises her eyebrows

'No, can I have another one?'

'Too late now. My go… if you were stuck on an island, which part of your body would you eat first?'

I shake my head 'You are so morbid. Probably something fleshy like my leg or something?'

'Interesting choice' she says intently looking at my face

'Now it's my go. What is that baddest thing you've ever done?'

'Baddest? Is baddest even a word?' She giggles

'You're avoiding the question, Miss Sullivan.'

'Okay. There was this one incident at my high school which involved a bottle of vodka and me running round the field in my underwear, in front of the head teacher and most of the student body.' Her face was the definition of mischief.

My eyes widen. My soulfinder was insane. Absolutely crackers!

'Hey I heard that!' She says, listening to my thoughts

'Sorry, sweetheart, but it's true.' I chuckle

'My question. Who was your first kiss?' She says, her bright eyes narrowing slightly.

'Gee, I don't even remember, Chloe? Claire? Something like that? What about your first kiss?'

'Pass.' She says crossing her arms over her chest

'You can't pass the questions! You're breaking the rules!'

She stuck her tongue out at me 'My game, my rules'

We carried on playing for a bit, the questions getting more and more ridiculous. Rogue had me in pieces with laughter, or blushing red with embarrassment. It was strange as I'm always the serious, in control one but when I'm with Rogue, she makes me feel like a kid again. I am so used to people at work acting weirdly around me because I made them nervous but it is the opposite with Rogue. She was so unpredictable that I never knew what she was going to say next. She's quite intimidating but I like that about her.

Rogue was getting tired after a while. Her pink lips formed a small 'O' as she yawned. She curled her feet up on the seat and lied down so her head was resting on my lap and it wasn't long before I heard her faint, soft snores. I stroked her soft blonde wavy hair; it was like silk between my fingers. She was beautiful, my soulfinder, and I knew I could never ever let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks so much for everyone's reviews so far! I really love reading them :D here's the next chapter, sorry it's kind of short but i'm hoping to upload the next chapter this evening so please let me know what you think in the reviews :D**

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

'I can't' I say bluntly, moving backwards but Vic has his hands around my waist to stop me from escaping.

'It's not that bad. You can't seriously be scared' he says amused

'Yes, yes I am!' I say putting my hands on my hips

'but you're the bravest person I know!'

'What if they don't like me, Vic' I ask

'They're going to love you.' He told me confidently and took my hand as he let himself in

'Hello' Vic shouts, 'Anybody home?'

'VICTOR?! OH MY GOODNESS VICTOR YOU'RE HOME!' a small woman yells, hurling herself at Vic.

Victor hugged the small women; well it was more like her didn't have any other choice. More people were filling into the small hallway. I tried to guess people's names by the descriptions Vic gave me but I got all mixed up because they all look kind of similar.

'You didn't call! I thought you were dead!' the woman cried

'Sorry mum, it was a little rushed.' Vic replied, trying his best to pry his way out of the tight clasp. Vic's mum stepped back a little and noticed me standing (or hiding) half behind Victor.

'Is this her, Vic?' His mum asked, cheering up slightly, her eyes are shinning now.

'Yes, give her some space people!' Vic rolled his eyes and pulled me through to the living room where more people were sitting.

'Everybody, I'd like you to meet my soulfinder, Rogue.' Announced Victor, beaming.

'Rogue. That is an awesome name! Like a super hero!' a small girl said with a mass of curly blonde hair.

'awh I knew Vic would find you!' Vic's mum said, engulfing me into another hug which was kind of awkward because Vic kept his hand around me.

'Karla, let the poor girl breath.' A man said, presumably Vic's father.

I took a deep breath 'It's lovely to meet you all'

'Ah you're from the south, right?' Victor's father asked, smile lines formed around his eyes.

'Texas' I smile

'I'm Saul; let me introduce you to the family.' He said and begun pointing out the groups of people.

It took a good 5 minutes to name everyone since the whole family had come down. I could remember a few names, like Sky who said I sound like a super hero, but some people's names just slipped my mind. Someone made some coffee which I was thoroughly grateful for. Everyone took a seat in the living room although due to the shortage of chairs, most of the girls sat on their soulfinders laps.

'So, you were in the army, Rogue?' Asked the oldest looking boy…Trace I think.

'Well I was… until Victor came along' I say giving Vic a smile and taking hold of his hand.

'So what was prison like?' asked Xav, who was apparently the cheeky one of the family. The TV remote suddenly flew through the air and hit Xav at the back of his head.

'Ouch! Vic!' Complained Xav, rubbing the back of his head.

'Serves you right. What do you think prison was like?!' exclaimed Vic

'well it weren't 5 stars or anything.' I joke, putting on a fake smile.

'that's an understatement' muttered Vic under his breath.

'So… did you kill people?' Asked another one bluntly, Will maybe?

'umm….' I hesitate, not sure whether I should talk about this in front of my soulfinders parents. Luckily, Vic helps me out.

'What's with all the questions? We've only just arrived?' He protested.

'Of course! You two must still be tired from the flight' said Karla. 'Why don't you go upstairs and put on some comfy clothes or something? Dinner will be in an hour.'

'Thank you' I smile, grateful to get out of my army uniform.

'See, that wasn't so bad.' Vic said as he led me upstairs to his bedroom.

'You're right' I sighed, I hated being wrong.

'I always am' said Victor grinning smugly.

I had a feeling that Victor and I are both as stubborn as each other which is going to be interesting. I've always been competitive in anything, and I have a hunch that Victor might be the same. I played a lot of card games with the other soldiers in Afghanistan and they always used to mock me for being a bad loser and sometimes, a bad winner. The only real difference between me and Vic was that Vic seems like the serious kind of guy where else I was the kind of girl who is hardly ever serious. I've taken it as my un-assigned duty to sweeten him up a little.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! please review, even if it's criticism; i don't mind :D i hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

Vic's bedroom had two single beds on opposite sides of the room. It was plainly decorated with posters of footballers and cars.

'Ignore the posters. Mum hasn't changed my room since I moved into my new house.' Explained Vic.

'I think it's nice.' I bite my lip to hold back my smile 'I wish I knew you when you were younger.'

'Well you know me now' laughed Vic as he dumped my suitcase on one of the beds. 'You can have my bed; I'll sleep in Trace's bed, he doesn't use it anymore.'

'So does everyone live in this house?' I ask because, although it was big, I doubt it could sleep 14 people or so.

'Not all the time. Only Zed, Will, Xav and Crystal live here full time, most of us just come and go.'

'Where do you live?'

'Denver. It's not far from here.' Vic stretched out his arms 'There's a towel in the bathroom across the hall if you want a shower.'

'I would absolutely love that. I haven't had a shower with hot water in about 4 years.' I laugh at Vic's wide eyed expression.

'Well take as long as you like, just make yourself at home.'

The shower was heavenly warm. My skin was all pink from the heat. I wrap myself in a large fluffy towel handing over the edge of the bath. Damn… I forgot to bring clothes. Trying to protect my modesty, I hurry across the hallway, pulling the towel tight around me, but luckily everyone was downstairs. I open Vic's door to find Vic standing just a few inches away from me. Blush crept up on his face and he looked slightly conflicted as he wasn't sure what to do. He solved this by turning his back on me.

'Sorry, I'll get out and leave you to get dressed' he mumbled and quickly exited the room.

I hold back a laugh at Vic's awkwardness and pull on my clothes.

A little while later I was all clean in a crisp white blouse and dark blue jeans. I plaited my dark blonde hair and clipped it to the back of my head as it was still too damp to leave loose. It felt so good not to be in my baggy, uncomfortable army uniform.

Vic knocked on the door 'are you decent?'

'yeah, you can come on it.'

By the looks of it, Vic had showered too and was wearing jeans and a designer-looking shirt.

'You look lovely.' Vic smiles

'You don't look too bad yourself, handsome' I wink at him

Victor coughs uncomfortably 'umm I think dinner's ready if you want to come downstairs?'

'Can I get you a drink of anything sweetie?' Asked Karla once we got to the kitchen. 'We've got coffee, juice, wine, soda…anything you want.'

'Uh, could I have a beer please' I bite my lip. Karla raises her eyebrows but only slightly and not in a disapproving way or anything. Xav snorts with laughter and Vic smiles approvingly as he hands me a beer.

'Sit down, dear, dinner is ready.' Said Karla, ushering me to my seat.

'So what did you do in the army, Rogue.' Asked a boy whose name has slipped my mind

'I was in Unit 3E which is for savants. It's mainly just guarding and patrolling but sometimes we have to work on the front line. Sorry…I've forgotten your name…Zach?'

'Zed' he corrected me 'It's okay, it takes a while to remember'

'I should make you all wear name badges or something' I joke.

'Excuse me for asking, but are you allowed to be on the front line?' Ask Saul

'I'm the only girl allowed. My gift is to make energy shields so it's kind of useful when people are shooting at your heads.'

'Anyway, what's wrong with girls being in the front line? We're just as good as them' asked Xav's soulfinder. A lot of the boys looked at each other uncomfortably

'It's just that…well….biologically, girls are weaker…and it just wouldn't be right.' Saul tried to explain.

'Oh I've heard it all before. None of the guys liked me much when I first joined but now, well I think they're a bit scared of me.' I laugh and others join in.

'and that mark on you wrist, is that from the army?' Asked one of the soulfinders, Phee. My blood goes cold for a second or too, full of bad memories. My first day at the prison, before my comrades were shot, they took a piece of burning hot metal and burnt the word 'prisoner' on my wrist. My other hand instinctively reaches to cover up the scar on my wrist but then I took a deep breath and show her.

'What…this?' I ask softly. Phee didn't reply, she must have realised that I wasn't comfortable taking about it and looked at her Soulfinder worriedly.

'It's okay. It's Pashto for prisoner.' I say, gesturing to the writing, scarred on my wrist.

Victor took my wrist to examine the scar and then said very quietly 'Did they do this to you?'

I nod slowly, trying to work out what Vic was thinking.

'Rogue, you said they didn't hurt you?' His voice sounded pained

'It didn't hurt, I passed out before they did it, couldn't feel a thing.' I say, trying to reassure him 'Hey can someone pass me the sauce.'

No one speaks for a bit, most of them look very uncomfortable and not sure of what to say. Victor looks angry, not at me though, probably at Scarface.

'This is delicious, Karla. Best food I've had in years!' I exclaim after a while. Everyone looks a little relieved at the change in subject.

'That's so kind, dear.' Smiled Karla 'what was food in the army like?'

'Not bad, we had to take it in turns to help out in the kitchen, although I was only allowed to help out a couple of times because they say I can't cook.'

'That's unfortunate because Victor can't cook either.' Commented Zed

'Yes I can. And you're not exactly in the right place to criticise me.' Argued Vic

'Yeah, Zed, you're the only person I know who can mess up pizza.' Sky poked his arm

And just like that, everyone was back to laughing and joking again. After dinner we played cards, which I won since I had a lot of practice in Afghanistan. I was happy here but there was something at the back of my mind still bugging me. It only occurred to me when Phee brought up the scar on my wrist. I'm still not entirely sure if this is real. I mean, it's too perfect, as though someone had looked though my thoughts and found out exactly what I wanted and made it happen. I don't know if this is Scarface's doing or not. For all I know, I could still be tied to a chair in the dingy prison in Afghanistan.

I thought about telling Vic about this when I laid in my bed that night. Then I thought that it would only worry him and I don't want to do that to him because I like him a lot; too much in fact. I don't know how I could cope if this wasn't real because I needed him, kind of like I needed oxygen.

'I love you, Vic' I whisper but he doesn't reply. Maybe he didn't hear, or he was asleep. Maybe he just didn't feel the same way about me.

Tiredness was taking hold of me; my eyelids felt heavier and I could barely keep them open

'I love you too' a voice whispers back.


	9. Chapter 9

**So i have like 14 exams in May and June and i really should be revising, but instead i wrote the next chapter because its a lot more fun than learning about the periodic table. Please leave a review and i hope you enjoy reading it! :D**

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

Vic and I were at the beach today. I've always loved going to the beach. My parents took me on holiday to California once when I was little and it was brilliant: the water lapping your legs, the sea breeze in your hair and the warm sand between your toes. Vic was lying on a towel next to me; it was weird because there was barely anyone else on the beach apart from a few people surfing in the water.

We were all full up since we'd eaten 3 ice creams each! We also build sandcastles all around us and decorated them with sea shells. I told Vic that I would love to live in a castle, like the ones in the fairy-tales my father read me. Vic replied 'You could be living in a cardboard box and you'd still be my princess.'

It was sunny today, but not uncomfortably hot. The sun was glazing down and warming our bodies. Vic propped himself up on one of his elbows and looked down at me.

'You're so beautiful, Rogue. I love you so much.'

'Well, that's good because I love you so much as well…and you're kind of beautiful too.'

Vic was so gentle when he was around me; he says that I soften him up like marshmallows. Victor is always so serious at work but when he's with me, his eyes light up like candles and he jokes around and plays with me.

Vic lent down to kiss me on the lips, I smile and reach up to put my arms around his neck to bring his lips to mind, but he wasn't there anymore. It was all dark. I couldn't see anything. And it smelt too…like rotting flesh.

'Vic?' I call out, anxiously.

The lights suddenly came on and Scarface's face was right in front of mine. His evil eyes burning holes in my skull. I'm back in the prison in Afghanistan. My arms and legs are tied down and my hair is plastered to my face with sweat.

'Vic?!' I yell, getting more and more scared now.

'What are you talking about, Rogue, It's not real remember…just another hallucination.' Scarface said malevolently

I cry uncontrollably, my shoulders heaving up and down. It wasn't real. None of it was real. Vic wasn't real. I glace up to see where the putrid smell is coming from. A body lies against the wall in the corner of the room, lying in a pool of blood which covers his blonde hair.

I gasp 'Freddie! Oh God Freddie!' I yell and shout and curse, but it's no use, he's already dead.

Scarface grabs my hair and pulls hard so I'm facing him.

'Freddie wasn't being very cooperative. I'm sure you understand the necessary actions.'

'You bastard.' I spit through my teeth

'Now, I am going to ask you one final time. Tell me the information on the army. My patience is growing weak.'

'Go to hell you callous son of a bitch!'

Scarface grabs my cheeks and squeezes them together, forcing my mouth to open.

'Well seeing as you have nothing useful to say…What is the point in you saying anything at all?'

He brings a small rusty knife from out of his belt and places it under my tongue. I scream.

**Victor's POV**

Someone was screaming, full of terror. It's Rogue's voice. I leap out of bed and rush over to her. She's still asleep, thrashing around under the covers, shrieking.

'Wake up Rogue! It's only a dream.' I shake her shoulders. Her skin feels damp with sweat. She wakes up, still screaming, I pull her close to my chest but she's fighting against me. The bedroom door swings open and my brothers and parents stand there ready for action, their soulfinders pushed protectively behind them.

'Get off me!' She yells 'Please don't hurt me!' she struggles to get out of my grasp.

She was scaring me now. I've never seen anyone look so frightened before. I don't move though, I keep her held to my chest and rock her from side to side, whispering soothing things to her to get her to calm down.

'Shhhh, it's okay Rogue, no one is going to hurt you. Hush now.'

She stopped screaming and clung onto me, crying into my chest.

'Don't leave me again. Please, you can't let them hurt me.' She sobs. I sent a panicked look to my family because, for once, I didn't know what to do.

Xav walked in, carrying a glass of water which he gave to Rogue. She took it but her hands were trembling too much for her to drink it properly.

Xav placed the palm of his hand on Rogues forehead, checking for any medical issues.

'Did you have a bad dream, Rogue?' He asked softly

'I…I don't…Is this real?' She asks me, looking up to me with her terror filled eyes. Those were the same words she said to me when I rescued her from the prison. She sounded confused and scared, like a lost little girl.

'Yes this is real, baby. No one's going to hurt you here.' I murmur

'He killed Freddie.' She whispers

'Freddie's fine sweetheart, it was just a nightmare.' I say, still rocking her

'_Is she okay Xav?' _I sent telepathically

'_I don't know. I'm going to look into it. I think it's just a bad dream.' _

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Just stay with her now and look after her, she needs to sleep. I'm going to go and ring one of my colleagues at the hospital.'_

I nod thankfully to Xav as he gets up and walks out the door. Other people follow him, leaving my parents looking at her anxiously.

'Will you be okay son?' My father asks me

'Yeah, fine. She just needs to sleep.' I say. My mum and dad pull the door shut as they leave. Rogue has stopped crying now but is still shaking uncontrollably.

My pyjama top is really damp from Rogues tears so I start to get up to change my shirt but Rogue holds me tighter.

'Stay?' she whispers

'Always' I whisper back and pull my shirt off, not bothering to put a new one on.

Rogue curls up with her head resting on my chest. I tangle my fingers up in her hair and I have a prodigious urge to kiss her but I don't because I don't think the time is appropriate. Instead I hold her soft body close to me, feeling her skin on mine. I stay there, listening to the sound of her breathing until she falls asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like it! don't forget to review to tell me what you think :D**

* * *

**Victor's POV**

I woke up in the morning to find Rogue lying on my bare chest with her leg hooked around my waist. The clock on the bedside table said it was 10 o'clock so most of the family would be awake by now. My thoughts turned to the events of last and how scared and lost Rogue was. Her chilling words were replying through my head: 'is this real?' I don't know what the people at the prison did to her but it must have been pretty bad for it to affect someone as strong as Rogue. It was scary seeing Rogue scream and cry with fright because she seemed too calm and tough to cry. It was kind of the same feeling you get when you see one of your parents cry- it just seemed wrong.

I know I needed to go downstairs and talk to Xav to see what his friend at the hospital said but I didn't want to leave. Partly because I was scared to leave her on her own and partly because…well because I was a male and she was my beautiful soulfinder, wearing shorts and a vest top, lying on top of me in bed. I delay it for 10 minutes before prising myself free of Rogue's arms. I pull on a top and head downstairs to the kitchen where, despite it being early morning, the whole family is waiting.

Their conversation draws to a halt when I enter the kitchen. I gather by their expressions that Trace and the others who didn't stay the night had been filled in on the happenings.

'Is Rogue okay?' My dad asks

'Yeah, she's still asleep.' I say as I make myself a coffee.

'Vic, I phoned my colleague at the hospital…' Said Xav and I turn to face him

'He said that he thinks she's suffering from post-traumatic-stress-disorder.' Said Xav

'Is she going to be okay?'

'Yeah, we need to try and help her though. I think…maybe something happened in Afghanistan…something traumatic… and we really need to find out what it is before we can help her.'

'You want me to ask her?'

'Ask me what?' says a voice from the doorway. Rogue is standing there, still in her pyjamas although she's pulled on one of my hoodies. She's smiling as though she's happy, despite what happened last night.

'How do you feel Rogue?' Xav asked

'Better. I'm really sorry about waking you all up last night. I didn't mean to scare y'all like that.'

'Don't apologise, honey, sit down and I'll make you some breakfast.' Said Karla

I went and sat next to Rogue, people were looking at her warily, as though she might just break any minute. I took hold of her hand and looked into her light blue eyes.

'Rogue sweetheart, what did they do to you in the prison?' I said softly.

She took a depth breath and then told us. She told us all about how she saw her friends get shot in front of her, and how Scarface tied her down and forced her to have hallucinations of her friends and family dying. She told us how she was confused because she wasn't sure if this was a hallucination and how sometimes she gets mixed up and doesn't know where she is. She told us about her dream, with Freddie dying and the knife under her tongue. She didn't cry though, she just sounded distant, as though she was somewhere else.

It took a while for her to tell us everything that happened but no one interrupted her. She looked so young sitting the table, my hoodie was about 5 sizes too big and it engulfed her. I felt angry. How could anyone do this to a girl like Rogue? I wish I killed Scarface when I had the chance. After Rogue said her speech, no one spoke for a while. I just squeezed her hand tighter.

'Have I gone mad?' She laughs quietly

'Of course not, baby' I say softly to her and kiss the top of her head.

'I think you're suffering from post-traumatic-stress-disorder. You're not mad. You just need to take you mind off it for a while.' Reassured Xav

'Once you've finished your breakfast, you need to get dressed because I'm taking you out.' I say decisively. Rogues face instantly brightens up.

'Like on a date?' She grins

'Yes on a date' I say. I have that urge to kiss her again but I don't because everyone is watching us.

Rogue looks beautiful. She's left her blonde hair to fall in loose curls which reach her shoulders. She's wearing tiny denim shorts and a white top with Giraffe on it. I raise my eyes at the Giraffe and smirk

'Giraffes are cool.' She tells me, hands on her hip.

'Not as cool as me.' I wink at her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

'Ready?'

'Very much so'

'Vic, you left your phone in the kitchen. Do you want to bring it encase work rings?' My mum said handing me my phone.

I turn the phone off and hand it back to her. 'Nope, this is mine and Rogues day.'

Rogue laughed when I showed her what we would be driving: my Harley Davison motorbike which was the pride and joy of my life.

'Is this just an excuse to get up close to me?'

'Am I really that see-through? And more importantly, is my plan working?'

'Yes and yes.' Rogue laughs

I hand her a helmet and help her do it up. I climb on the front of the motor bike and she gets on behind me, her thighs brushing against my hips and her arms wrapped around my waist.

'Hold on tight.' I say, smirking as I rev the engine and take off down the drive way.


	11. Chapter 11

**so this is a cutesy chapter, really cheesy, but I hope you like it anyway. Please Review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Victor's POV**

After driving for a bit, I pulled up by this small little café on the outskirts of the town. Rogue climbed off the back of the motor cycle which I was a little disappointed by because it felt good to have her all pressed up behind me. She smiled when she saw the café .

'Cute. So do you take all your girlfriends here?'

'Nope, just you…and sometimes my mum on mother's day.'

'See, that there is proof that Victor Benedict has a soft side.'

'Shh keep your voice down! You'll ruin my reputation!' I jokily whispered to her.

'What reputation?' She laughs

I roll my eyes at her 'take a seat here' I say pointing to a seat under a little white umbrella outside 'I'll get you a drink. Maybe a cake if you want one?'

'Strawberry milkshake please.' she beams up at me 'and chocolate cake.'

There was a young, attractive woman who was working behind the counter who gave me a flirtatious smile as I walked in.

'Could I have a strawberry milkshake, a coffee, a chocolate cake, and some cookies?' I smile politely

'Coming right up.' She fluttered her eyelashes 'you're part of the benedict family right?'

'Yeah, number 3' I say, not looking her in the eye because I don't want to lead her on.

'So what brings you to the café then, Mr Benedict?'

'I'm here with my girlfriend.' I say, the girl behind the till instantly drops the flirting act, realising that I'm not available. She finishes making the drinks without talking much anymore. Any other time I would have pulled out all the stops to get her number but since I've met Rogue, no one else can compare.

'This is delicious! They hardly had any chocolate in Afghanistan !' Rogue exclaimed tucking into her cake with her fingers, despite the fact that I brought her a fork to use.

'So you have a sweet tooth?'

'Oh you noticed'

'Hard to miss. Anyway, tell me about yourself, Rogue.'

'You already know me'

'Yeah, I know that you'd rather eat a toenail than lick someone's armpit, but that isn't really what I want to know?'

'So what do you want to know?' She asked biting her lip which was incredibly sexy. She could make even the most innocent things sound dirty.

'What's your favourite film?'

'The Godfather…two'

I nod 'Good choice.'

'Let me guess yours….James bond?'

She was right but I didn't want to tell her 'Maybe'

'It is.' She says decisively

'Favourite animal…wait….Giraffes?'

'Obviously' she says gesturing at her top. I try not to linger my eyes on her chest for too long.

'Mines a shark' Victor grins

'Okay, favourite type of music?' she ask

'Rock, probably. My favourite band is 'Muse.' What about you?'

'I dunno, I don't really have one. I just like anything I can dance to.'

After the end of our question round, Rogue and I knew a lot more about each other than we did after the plan journey. Miraculously, Rogue managed to eat the cake without getting chocolate around her mouth. Her fingers on the other hand were covered in chocolate since she didn't use a fork. Without really thinking things through, I picked up her hand and slowly licked the chocolate off it. Her eyes widen as I suck the chocolate off her fingers.

'Okay…I'm not sure whether this is sexy or gross, but I think I'm going to go for gross.'

'I don't care, you taste good.' I laugh

'What would you brothers say if I told them about this?' She gives me a wicked smile.

'Oh you wouldn't. You're not that mean.' I narrow my eyes at her.

'You sure about that.' She giggles mischievously

'How about if make it up to you. I'll take you to this really cool place, if you're real nice to me.'

**Rogue's POV**

Victor left his motorbike at the café because he says the cool place is in walking distance. Most of the walking is up hill. There were plenty of trees, grass and flowers around here and it was quiet too since there wasn't anyone else around. There wasn't actually a road where we were walking, just a few dirt tracks with motorbike tire marks which were presumably Victors.

After a while we reached flat ground which was a bit of a relief. There was a stone wall which was roughly 30cms wide, perfect for walking on. I grin and climb up on the wall and smile down at Victor.

'What are you doing?' Asked Victor, giving me a confused look.

'This is fun, come and join me?' I laugh

'No, I'm not five years old.'

'Come on Vic, it's fun!'

'No.'

'You know…your brothers told me you could be a little… intense …boring…serious…' I laugh

Vic frowned 'I can have fun' he declared.

'Prove it…' I smirk.

'How?'

'Dance with me.' I say, holding my hand out to Vic.

'What?! no! That's insane!' He objects.

'Well...I guess your brothers were right then' I sigh dramatically.

Vic hesitated and then took my hand and pulled himself up on the wall 'You're crazy, you know that, right?'

'Yeah…crazy for you' I wink at him.

'So what do I do now?'

'Dance with me' I say putting Vic's hands around my waist and my hands around his neck

'We don't have any music' he complained

'You don't need music to dance'

We danced for a while, Vic twirled me around, careful not to fall off the wall.

'You're right, this is kind of fun' He smiled

'Told ya..' I say smugly

'I hate it when you're right' he muttered

'Hey Vic' I say softly 'Remember on the plane when I wouldn't tell you who my first kiss was?'

'Yeah'

'It was because I've never kissed anyone before. I was too embarrassed to tell you' I say, looking down.

Vic puts his hand under my chin and pulls my lips up to his. He kisses me softly and tenderly, his tongue carefully caressing my mouth, his lips taste of chocolate and coffee, the best taste in the world. Vic slips his hand under the hem of my shirt to pull me closer to him; his hand is warm against my skin. My legs feel like jelly and if it wasn't for Vic's strong arm holding my up, I would have probably fallen off the wall.

'So where was this special place you were telling me about?' I ask quietly

'At the moment: right here, right now.' Vic whispered in my ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for everyone's reviews :D it's lovely to read your nice comments :)**

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

After the kiss, and believe me that was one hell of a kiss, Vic and I walked for a few more minutes through the trees.

'My brothers and I found this place when we were young. It's quite cool because hardly anyone knows about it.'

'How long until we get there?'

'We're here' Vic said pointing to an old looking tree.

I wasn't quite sure what to say because, to me, it just looked like any other tree, nothing special about it at all. Vic laughed at my expression.

'You have you climb it. Close your eyes.'

'What? Why?' I ask, but I do it anyway.

'Just trust me. I'll help you climb the tree.'

I was kind of scared about climbing the tree with my eyes closed because it dramatically decreased my sense of balance but Vic kept his arm around me at all times so I knew I wouldn't fall. Finally Vic told me to sit down on the branch beneath our feet and he sat down beside me, holding my hand.

'Okay, now open your eyes.'

I did as he said and gasped. The view was absolutely stunning; we were so high up you could see everything. I didn't realise how late it was getting, we much have spent hours at the café, since the sun was setting on the horizon, showering everything in its path in a warm golden light.

'wow…it's beautiful'

'I know. it's even better when the sun is setting.'

'I feel… I feel like I'm on top of the world!'

'You're on top of my world.' Victor smiled

I throw back my head and laugh 'seriously, what movie did you get your lines from? You're so cheesy!'

'You love that about me, don't deny it.'

We stayed in each other's arms in the tree for a while, not really talking, just appreciating the view. Vic reluctantly said we should probably make our way back since it was getting late and it was about half and hours walk back to the café. It didn't take long though because I challenged Vic to a race when we got nearer to the café. I won, much to Vic's annoyance.

We arrived back at Vic's parent's house a while later, it looked as though everyone was in the process of making dinner when we walked through the door.

'Did you two have a nice time together?' Asked Karla

'Oh yeah, it was wonderful! Vic brought me cake and danced with me and then he kissed me.'

'Awhhh sweet!' Exclaimed Sky

'Rogue, I thought you said you weren't going to tell them' Vic groaned.

'Sorry' I laugh.

'That doesn't sound like Vic, are you sure it's not an imposter?' Asked Xav

Vic scrolled though the messages on his phone and moaned. 'Two missed calls from work. Better ring and see what they want.' He sighed and left the room. I started helping with dinner although I was only allowed to cut the carrots up seeing as everyone is convinced that I can't cook.

Victor came back into the kitchen after about 10minutes looking pale and shaken. He sat down at the table and took a swig of my beer.

'What did they say, Vic?' Asked Saul worriedly.

Victor took another gulp of my drink. 'You know I told you about that girl they found dead? The savant who was all cut up and left at the side of the road?' He said, looking down

'What about it?' Asked Saul

'They've found another girls body. Another savant. She was found in an alley on the outskirts of Colorado. She was….She was decapitated. Only 17.' Vic looked like he was going to be sick.

Karla gasped 'Oh god! How could someone do that?!'

'Do they think it's the same guy?' Asked Trace

'Yes. They're investigating as though it's a serial murder. Just thought I should warn you, you should be careful. Don't go out alone.'

Vic squeezed my hand tightly. The other brothers were holding the soulfinders close to them.

'Are you going into work?'

'Yeah. They want me to look over the crime scene photo's' Vic shuddered

'What about Rogue?' Asked Karla

'Will you come with me? I could do with some company.' Vic asked me, smiling weakly.

'Sure'

'We'll stay at my house for a bit, until this case is sorted.' He said

'I haven't unpacked my stuff yet so I'm all ready to go'

'Good. We need to leave in about 10 minutes' Vic said, smiling apologetically at his family.

This time we took Vic's car instead of his bike. It was one of those official looking cars with blacked out windows, probably a work car. He was playing music loudly and concentrating on the road really hard. Vic didn't say much during the car journey and I realised it's because he was scared: scared of losing me. I squeeze his leg reassuringly and rest it there for the rest of the journey.

The building where Vic works was very official looking, with people running around wearing suits and drinking coffee. I felt very much out of place in my Giraffe top.

'Agent Benedict, go straight through to S6, Mr Farrelly is waiting for you.' said the receptionist.

'Thanks' Vic muttered at took me through a number of corridors until we reached room S6. There were five men in the room, all wearing suits and sorting through a mass of paper.

'Benedict. Finally.' Said a powerful looking man with grey hair.

'Sorry, Sir. I only just got you messages.'

'And who's this you've brought along with you?' He said looking a bit annoyed.

'This is Rogue, the girl I told you about.'

'It's lovely to meet you sir, sorry for intruding like this.' I smile and hold out my hand for the man to shake. He seemed to soften slightly when he shook my hand.

'Call me Gerald.'

'So do we have any leads yet?' Asked Vic, taking a seat at the table and going through the piles of paper.

'Well we think the fact that both girls were savants isn't a coincidence and shows that the murder has knowledge on savants or is one himself.' Said one of the men at the table

'Well that's a start' said Victor, skimming through the sheets of paper.

'Both the girls were a similar age which is another trend.' Said another man.

'And they were both killed in the same area.' Finished Gerald.

Vic and the men around the table went into a long discussion on possible leads, suspects, witnesses and other information, none of them really including me. Instead, I picked up some of the information pages on the victims and the suspects and slowly read through them, which took a long time since the suspect list was incredibly long. After a while, I saw a trend, maybe one that the men missed.

'Umm…I think I know something which might help.' I say timidly, which is very out of character for me. Only Victor hears me, the other men continue talking, or arguing.

'Shut up a minute. Rogue has something to say.' He said to the men. Everyone's eyes turned towards me, looking annoyed and impatient.

'What is it Rogue?' Asked Gerald

'Well, I noticed that both the girls had soulfinders…and I was going through the list of suspects, and out of the suspects who are savants, five of them haven't found their soulfinders but one of them did, Harry Dernick, but his soulfinders died recently.'

The men look at each other confused but Vic smiles slightly, like he knows what I'm getting at.

'Okay…assuming that Harry is the killer, maybe he killed the two girls out of…well sort of revenge since they had soulfinders and he didn't.'

Vic smiled at me 'I think she has a point, sir.'

'I think so too, Benedict. Right, were going to use this as a lead. I want every piece of information you can get on Harry Dernick. Passports, character reports, everything. Rogue, you're good. Fancy working for me?'

'Are you offering me a job?'

'Yes. I need more people on my team like you.'

'Not just yet though, Rogue still needs to take it easy for a bit, after Afghanistan' said Victor.

'Of course. Start whenever, Rogue.' Gerald smiled

'Right let's make a start on this case.' Declared Victor and started issuing tasks to the other men around the table.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, don't forget to leave a review :D I'm going on holiday tomorrow (yay) I'm going to bring my laptop with me although i'm not sure how much time i'll have to update but i will certainly try! :) **

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

We worked on the case into the early hours of the night and I was getting tired . My head started hurting with all the information. Vic wouldn't let me see the pictures of the victim's body but I could imagine what she looked like. I've seen similar hallucinations back in Afghanistan.

Even after four cups of coffee I was still getting drowsy; my eyes are going blurry so I can't focus on the writing in front of me. Vic notices this and looks up at me concerned.

'Why don't you head down to the coffee room, Rogue?' He said kindly

'Thanks' I smile gratefully. The coffee room was like the equivalent to the staff room in a school. It was where work colleagues hung out on their breaks and it had an awesome coffee machine. I'd only been in there once with Victor when it was Vic's turn to make the coffee for everyone and the coffee room was empty at that point.

There was four men and a women sitting in the coffee room, looking very serious but not tired, despite the fact that is was coming up for two o'clock in the morning.

'Hello there?' Said an older looking man with Red, going grey, hair. 'Are you lost?'

'No, Victor told me to rest for a bit. I've been working on a murder case for a bit too long.' I yawn.

'Is that the one with the two little girls?' He asked sadly

'Yeah.' I rub my eyes to try and stay awake

'You look tired. Why don't you lie down on the couch over there?'

'Thank-you' I smile tiredly and curl up on the comfy couch, not being able to keep my eyes open for a minute longer.

* * *

'Hey! Little girl?' I could hear a voice hovering above me and someone gently shaking my shoulders.

I slowly blink my eyes, letting them adjust to the light, to find the red haired man standing above me.

'Sorry to wake you. You looked like you were having a nightmare.'

I was having a nightmare, dreaming about Scarface and the prison, but this time it was Victor dying.

'Thanks. Yeah, I was. Thanks for waking me.' I smile

'What's your name, little girl?'

'Rogue, and actually I'm 22.' I laugh

'That's a cool name. I'm Felix…and sorry, you just looked really young, sucking your thumb and everything.' He grinned

'How embarrassing' I groan, thankfully there's no one else in the room.

'Victor asked me to keep an eye on you. He got worried when you went to the coffee room and didn't come back.' Felix laughed

'You know Vic?' I ask

'Kind of. Through work. He always seems kind of….'

'intense?'

'Yeah that's the word'

'He's actually really sweet once you get to know him….don't tell him I said that…'

'Ah, so you're Victor's girl? The whole department have been talking about you. Apparently Mr Farrelly offered you a job and you weren't even applying for one?'

'Yeah, Victor says I'm not allowed to work just yet though, I need to rest for a bit.'

'Why's that?'

'Victor's brother is a doctor, he thinks is have post-traumatic stress or whatever. I've just come back from Afghanistan.'

'Wow. I can see why you and Vic are a couple. You're both pretty scary.' He laughs

'Hey, oh Rogue, you're awake? Thanks for keeping an eye on her Felix.' Said Victor from the doorway

'That's okay. How's the case going?' Said Felix

'Harry Dernick is a very secretive guy. We can't even find out where he lives. But I'm taking Rogue home now anyway. I'm exhausted.'

'Okay. It was nice meeting you Felix.' I say

'It was nice to meet you too. You remind me of my daughter.' He ruffles my hair

Vic's house was exactly how I imagined it to be: very stylish with black leather sofas and matching black and white furniture. It was almost spotlessly clean as well. I take it that Vic is one of those tidy, organised guys which is going to be interesting seeing as I'm the opposite. Vic did a quick tour of his house but I didn't spend long looking around as we were both knackered from working on the case. Instead Vic and I fell asleep on his double bed in his bedroom, not bothering to get changed out of our clothes or even to get under the duvet cover.

We both woke up at around 7 o'clock in the evening. Vic rung his parents to give them the details of the case while I had a shower. Vic claimed that he was feeling too lazy to cook and that he didn't trust my cooking so he called out for take-away pizza. Victor put on his James Bond – Casino Royale- DVD as he was astounded that I'd never seen it before. I was right about it being his favourite film. It was nice to just relax, eating pizza, and forget about the two dead girls and the psychopathic killer on the loose.

I sat on the sofa, next to Victor with my legs hooked over his, both too comfortable to move to put on a new film after James Bond ended. Instead I just look at Victor, taking in every detail of his beautiful face. Maybe it was the stress of the case of the fear of the murderer but all I knew was that I just wanted him now. I think Vic was thinking the same thing about me because, although he tried to keep a shield around his thoughts, I still caught a glimpse of a few.

'He Vic, do you wanna go to bed.' I say and smile cheekily

'Why? Are you tired?' He asked confused

'Nope.' I grin and raise my eyebrows suggestively.

It took a while but Vic started to blush slightly when he understood what I was getting at. I moved over so I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. I bring my lips down on his in a forceful but passionate kiss, full of fire and wanting.

Vic gasped as he came up for air. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked

'Positive.' I reply.

Vic puts one arm under my butt and the other on the base of my spine, picking me up to carries me to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**So i'm on holiday :D Everyone's gone out on a walk in the countryside but i thought i'd stay here and write the new chapter :D hope you like it everybody!**

* * *

**Victor's POV**

The bright morning light was coming through the window and the birds we're singing sweetly at the window. Rogue is still asleep with her head rested on my chest. God she is so beautiful. Her golden hair is spread out in curls around her face and on the pillow. Her flawless tanned skin is glowing in the sunlight. I adjusted my posture so I could look at her face more clearly but the movement woke her up.

'Vic?' She mumbled huskily

'Yup, still me. You weren't expecting anyone else where you?' I joke

'No just you.' She says and nuzzles her face in my chest.

I kiss the top of her head. 'You were amazing' I whisper in her ear. She just smiled in return, blushing slightly.

'Stay here. I'm going to make you some breakfast.' I pull on some underwear and see what food, if any, I have in the cupboards. Thankfully I found some eggs which were just about in date and some bread. I little while later, I came back into my room carrying a tray with breakfast and coffee on it. Rogue had pulled on one of my work shirts and beamed when she saw me.

'mmm smells good! What's for breakfast?'

I grin at her 'eggs benedict, made by your extremely talented and sexy soulfinder, Victor Benedict.'

'Well thank goodness one of us can cook' she said and tucked into her breakfast.

After breakfast, Rogue takes the plates off the bed and walks out the bedroom.

'Hey, where are you going?' I call after her

'Shower.' She pokes her head around the bedroom door.

'That sounds like a brilliant idea. Let's go.' I chuckle and follow her out the room

'I meant on my own.' She raises her eyebrows at me.

'My house, my rules.' I smirk and pull her towards the bathroom.

'You are so…..' She puts her hands on her hips and trails off

'Amazing?' I finish for her.

I had to work again today although I promised to take Rogue to the cinema on next Sunday, two weeks away, as it was my day off then. Rogue hasn't been to the cinema since she was 15 so she's really excited about going, like a little kid at Christmas. I offered to take Rogue to my parents' house but she insisted in coming with me to work. When we got to work it was obvious that something had happened. It was normally quite calm in the building but there was police walking around and a lot of people looking distressed. Rogue and I hurried to S6 where we seemed to walk in in the middle of an argument.

'You can't keep the media out of this any longer!'

'We haven't got a choice! The girls we're savants! This can't get out!'

'People need to be warned!'

The argument was between Felix and another man, Darren, who was here yesterday. Mr Farrelly looked stressed and tired. He was trying to block out the argument going on.

'What the hell is going on?!' I raise my voice over the argument.

'There was another savant murder at around 6 o'clock this morning. Daisy Hardy, aged 27. Her body was found scattered around the forest down by the city park.' Said Gerald grimly

'Scattered?' Rogue askes, wide eyed.

'Yeah. The police are still looking for remaining body parts as we speak.'

I felt sick. That girl in the park could have been Rogue or Sky or any other of my brother's soulfinders. Who the hell was this sick bastard and why was he doing this?

'So what is the FBI doing about it? Have you made a statement yet?' I ask.

'We don't want to pass out any information on the savants encase the media find out something we want to keep quiet. It's obvious that the murderer is doing this because he wants attention.' Said Darren glaring at Felix.

'The public have a right to know! They need to be warned about the dangers?! ' Felix yelled. I knew why he was so upset, I remember him saying yesterday that he had a daughter Rogues age so he too was scared of losing her.

'Let's all calm down, now.' Said Rogue

'Okay. The way I see it is that the public do need to know about these murders, even if they're not savants. I'll get my father to put the word out on the savant net that everyone needs to be careful. We need to make a statement or the media will be all over the FBI demanding to know why we aren't doing anything about this. We'll tell them that there have been 3 murders of young girls around Colorado. Don't give them the details of the killings and try and keep the information as limited as possible. The less the public know about the nature of the killings, the better.'

People started nodding slowly, Felix looked at me gratefully.

'I'll organise a statement to be written. The information we could find on Dernick is on the table.' Said Gerald before leaving.

'Okay so what do we know?' Asked Rogue, shuffling through the papers.

'He lost his wife, his soulfinder, 2 months ago, due to a car accident. He was prescribed anti-depressant meds and various other pills which he stopped taking about a month ago.'

'So it's likely that his mental health is not in the best condition.' I finished.

'Which is further support that Dernick is the killer.'

'Do we know where we can find him yet?' Asked Rogue.

'Nope. Can't find any records on where he lives or anything. We have people looking through the street security cameras to look for him but so far we have nothing.' Said Darren.

'Keep searching. There has to be something. I'm going to ring my father.' I say

'Hey Rogue, you're a women. Fancy making us some coffee's?' Asked Darren hopefully. If I hadn't of been on the phone I would have hit him over the head with something for disrespecting my soulfinder but Rogue just nods politely and winks at me when Darren wasn't looking.

5 minutes later Rogue comes back with four coffees. I wasn't expecting her to actually make Darren one after the way he treated her. I was expecting more feistiness from Rogue. She handed Darren the coffee, smiling sweetly… too sweetly.

Darren spat out a mouthful of his coffee back in the mug. 'Bitch! You put salt in it!'

Felix laughed approvingly.

'Next time make it yourself.' Rogue gave him a wicked smile

I contemplate about chucking my phone at his head for calling my soulfinder a bitch but I decide against it seeing as it would probably break my phone, and or hit Rogue. Instead I settle for a heavy glare as I tell my dad about the third murder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rogue's POV**

It has been 12 days since the last murder and, fortunately, there haven't been any more since. Some people think the killer gave up or died. Vic believes that he just hasn't had the opportunity yet. It is Saturday, the day before Vic promised to take me to the cinema and I'm so excited. Today we are going round Vic's parents' house today and staying the night since its Wills birthday.

I've been living with Victor for about 2 weeks now and I can picture myself spending the rest of our life together. We don't agree on much though, in fact we barley agree on anything and are constantly arguing. Not serious arguments. We always make up straight after because the one thing that keeps us together is the fact that we are crazily in love. We are currently driving to Vic's parents' house in silence because we're in the middle of an argument at the moment. I don't even remember what started it; I just know that he was acting like a douchebag for some reason which meant that I was giving him the silent treatment.

'Rogue, stop behaving like a moody toddler!' He glares at me as we pull up on his parents drive way. I slam the car door with quite a bit of force.

'You're a jackass, you know that?' I glare at him.

'And you're a pain in the ass!'

I scowl and turn around to storm off into the house but Vic grabs my hand and pulls me against him in a sweet but forceful kiss. I push him back against the car to deepen the kiss.

'Damn it Rogue, I can't stay mad at you. I'm sorry for calling you a pain in the ass' he breathes in my ear.

'I'm sorry for calling you a jackass.' I mumble back.

'Don't want to interrupt but you're letting a draught in.' Called Will from the doorway.

Vic and I walked hand in hand into the warmth of the house.

'Happy birthday!' I sing, giving Will a kiss on the cheek.

'Don't look at me, I'm not gonna kiss you.' Vic said to Will, handing him a card with some money inside.

The whole family was down for visit. I had a great time, after Will's birthday dinner, we all played board games and laughed at how competitive Vic and I get with each other. Later, I curl up in Vic's bed in his old bedroom. I liked Vic's old bedroom because it showed that Vic wasn't always serious and that he used to be like any other kid with toy cars and I think there were even a few stuffed teddies around the room.

'I'm sorry we argued earlier. I don't understand why we argue all the time and none of the other soulfinders do.' I say softly, nuzzling my cheek against Vic's shoulder.

'I know, I hate arguing with you too but that's just the way we work. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant jackass and I'll tell you when you're being a pain in the ass. But even when we're screaming at each other, I never stop loving you Rogue.'

'I love you too Vic, always.'

* * *

The next day I was helping Xav with the washing up, looking forward to going to the cinema later on. Xav and I were belting out Bon Jovi's 'Livin' on a prayer' whilst playing air guitars. We kept falling into huge giggling fits seeing as neither of us could sing at all well so things got a bit interesting as we reached the high notes. Sky, Zed and Crystal were laughing with us- or it might have been at us...i'm not too sure...

'Damn girl, you have the voice of an angle.' Cried Xav, jokingly.

'I know! I mean, why hasn't anyone given me a record deal yet!' I exclaim, laughing.

'Un-discovered talent, that's what you are! You should apply for Americas got talent or something!'

'OMG we could be a double act!' I throw back my head with laughter.

'What the hell is going on in here? It sounds like a cat is getting strangled!' Complained Vic, coming into the kitchen.

'What do you think? Rogue and I are going to go in for America's got talent?' Grinned Xav

'You haven't got a hope in hell.' Said Vic bluntly, but he was smiling.

'You're just jealous.' I stick my tongue out at him.

'Hey Rogue, can I talk to you about something a minute.' Said Vic

'Sure' I smile and follow him out into the living room.

**Victor's POV**

'Wassup?' Rogue said cheerily.

'You know the cinema thing today? Can we go another time, it's just that I've got a tonne of emails to sort through and I have to write a health and safety report for work.' I say.

Disappointment floods through Rogue's face. 'But we've been planning this for weeks! can't you work another time?'

'No, I really need to get this done.' I say. I hated disappointing Rogue like this but I really have to work.

She scowled 'stop being so boring! You work too much!'

'Yeah it's because I actually have a job! Maybe when you grow up a bit you'll understand!' I reply, raising my voice.

Rogue pouted and then crossed her arms over her chest. 'Fine. I'm going shopping. Call me if you wanna spend time with me or whatever.' She glared at me and then stormed out of the room.

'Anyone want to come shopping with me?!' She yelled

'Yeah!' Replied Sky and Phee.

I watched Rogue climb into the car with Sky and Phee. There was a voice in my head that was yelling _'Go after her! Don't let her leave!' _But I ignore the voice and start sorting through spam and junk mail on my emails.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rogue's POV**

I can't believe he blew me off! He knew how much this meant to me! I loved him too much to hate him though. Phee was driving since she just past her licence and neither me nor Sky could drive. I never actually learnt seeing as I joined the army when I was 16. Freddie would sometimes let me take the wheel when we went out patrolling. He taught me to hot wire a car too but I can't actually drive it.

'Were you and Vic arguing again?' Asked Phee

'Yeah. He said that he was going to stay at home and sort out his emails rather than go to the cinema with me, even though we've been planning this for ages.' I sigh

'Well we could always go just us girls?' Said Sky

'Okay!' I beam

'A real girly film too.' Said Sky

It was certainly a girly film: one of those sappy romance films that I don't really like. It was fun, don't get me wrong, I loved the whole cinema experience but I couldn't help thinking how it would be better if it was just Vic and I.

'Awh that was the cutest film ever!' Exclaimed Sky as we left the cinema, it was quite a long film so it was turning dusk outside.

'Do you reckon the whole soul-mate concept is based on soulfinders?' Queried Phee

'I reckon so. When did you and Zed find out you're soulfinders?' I ask Sky

'Oh it was quite funny really. It was during a football match. I saved Zed's goal.' Laughed Sky

'What are the chances of having your soulfinder in the same school, let alone the same country?' I exclaim.

'I guess it was lucky really. I am so lucky that Zeds my soulfinder.' Sky agreed

'We best be getting back. Everyone will be worried about us.' I say. We were walking down an incredibly narrow path, passing lots of alley ways as we walked in single file. I led the way but I still couldn't help wish Vic was here with me to hold me because it was pretty cold. Phee and I we talking about what was for dinner tonight. I thought Karla was making a Lasagne but Phee claims we're having pizza. I don't really mind though since I like both.

'Hey, Sky, were you there when we spoke to Karla about dinner?' Asked Phee

She didn't answer. Phee and I turned around to find that Sky wasn't there.

'SKY?!' I yell to the deserted streets. The echo surrounded use but there was still no reply.

'Rogue, what about the killer?' Said Phee faintly.

'Shit…' I breathe. Sky had been talking earlier about her soulfinder. He must have overheard.

'w..w..what do we do, Rogue?' Whispered Phee.

'Have you got your phone?'

'Battery's dead. What about you?'

'Yeah. I have mine' I say getting phone out. 'Shit. No signal.'

Phee looked positively terrified.

'Okay. This is what we're going to do, rather than waste time looking for signal, you're going to drive home and tell the others what has happened. I'll stay here and look for Sky. If I find signal on the way, I'll give you a ring.' I say taking control.

Phee breathed a shaky breath 'what do I tell Zed?'

'Tell him the truth. And hurry.' Phee climbs into the front seat looking very unstable. I knew it was unsafe for her to be driving but there was no other option.

I start searching through the alleyways, looking in the darkest corners of the darkest streets, calling Sky's name repeatedly. Nothing. After about 15 minutes of searching alleyways I finally found a spot where I had signal. Only one bar but it was still better than nothing. First I try and ring Sky but she doesn't pick up. Then I try Victor.

'Rogue?!' He picks up on the second ring.

'I haven't found her yet.'

'Crystal used Zed's soulfinder link to find out where Sky is. She's in the old warehouse. It was scheduled for demolition a while back so some of the walls are knocked down. We're on our way now.'

'I see it.' There was a building, exactly like Vic described in front of me. Obviously the builders we're half way through demolition. Some walls had been knocked out completely and the floors looked pretty unstable too.

Vic stays on the line as I run into the building, checking each room on every floor. Once I get to the third floor I can hear talking, a man talking. I take a closer look and through a crack in the wall I can see a man with dark hair and a stubble beard, laying out some knifes on the floor. Harry Dernick. Sky was tied up and gaged against the wall.

'Vic?' I whisper down the phone, careful to keep my voice down so Harry can't hear me.

'Still here. Found her yet?'

'Yes. He's going to kill her, Vic.' I say weakly

There were some shuffling noises and a yell of protest before Zed picks up the phone. He sounded like her had been crying.

'Please, Rogue, you have to save her!' He begged.

'Okay. I love you Vic.' I said quickly before hanging up on their protests.

I had a plan, it was a stupid, reckless plan, but it was still a plan. Maybe if I distract Harry, I could kill him before he killed Sky. I knew it was a bad idea seeing as he was twice my size and had a variety of weapons. I knew that there was a good chance of me dying alongside of Sky but I had to give it a try. I'm a soldier and this is my duty. I took a deep breath before entering the room.

'Hey, Mr Ripper.' I grin at him and lean against the doorway. This was all an act. Deep down I wanted to run as far as possible.

'You hear to watch the show? Or be a part of it?' He asks casually. I was surprised at how normal his voice sounded. I expected it to be deep and crazy sounding. He looked normal too, dressed in jeans and a jacket; just your average guy.

'I came to warn you. The police are on their way. They will be here in less than two minutes.' I lie. It sounds stupid but I didn't actually think to ring the police. All I knew was that someone was going to get hurt and I was going to stop it, just out of impulse.

'Better make this quick then.' Harry said, picking up the biggest knife. I tried putting a shield around him, stopping him from going any further but I couldn't. I couldn't even do telepathy, I soon realised. That must be his power, I thought, cancelling out other savant powers.

'Wait!' I say quickly, before he gets any closer to Sky who's crying and shaking with fear.

'What is it?' He sounded bored and annoyed. I remember why he was doing this. He was jealous that he didn't have a soulfinder when others do.

'I just wanted to talk to you about my soulfinder.' I say. Harry looks up at me sharply at the mention of soulfinders. I continue talking, drawing Harry's attention away from Sky. 'My soulfinder's name is Victor and he's perfect. He works for the FBI and he treats me like a princess; like I'm the only thing that matters in the world.'

Harry slowly started walking towards me. He had a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. I walk backwards slowly, making him go after me instead of Sky. Sky realises what I was doing and starts shaking her head frantically as if to say 'no!' But I carry on, leading Harry out past the room and down the hallway, towards the missing wall.

'I feel so sorry for people who don't have soulfinders, because they're missing out. You don't have a soulfinder anymore, do you Harry?' I ask softly. Harry points the gun at my head and walks towards me. I keep moving backwards until my heels are at the edge of the building, where there used to be a wall but is not any more. It's a big drop, 3 floors high. I knew there would be no way in me surviving the fall.

Harry swaps the gun for his knife. He holds it up against my throat, despite using all my strength to hold him off.

'Now you die, savant.' He says quietly. I had a sudden idea that would kill Harry, once and for all, but it would also kill me in the process. '_Sometimes in chess you have to sacrifice a pawn to take down the king' _I thought to myself. My dad had taught me to play chess and it wouldn't be long until I saw him again, I reassured myself.

I squeeze my eyes shut and then push my body backwards, off the tall building, bringing Harry down with me.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter everyone! :) Sorry i left you on a cliff-hanger ;) Please review to tell me if you like it :) **


	17. Chapter 17

I tried to update as soon as possible :D i hope you like the chapter :) Don't forget to review to tell me what you think! :D

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

The pain was unbearable. One of the soldiers once told me that if you fell from a height, you sometimes die of shock before you reach the ground but I felt the impact of the ground hitting me like getting hit by and oncoming train. This shouldn't be happening. You're not supposed to feel pain in heaven. If this was heaven, where are my parents? Unless this is hell. I killed people in Afghanistan…is this my punishment?

It certainly felt like hell. It hurt so bad that I was beyond the point of crying. My body was shaking uncontrollably and it was getting harder to breath. I look around and see Harry lying beside me. His head it twisted at a horrific angle. Broken neck. Shit…. If Harry's next to me, that means I'm still alive.

This is pure torture. I think back to my army training about what to do in these situations.

_'Move each body part, starting with your feet, to examine you injuries.'_

I try but everything feels like pain. My whole body is in pain. My head is throbbing and feels wet and sticky…blood?

'Please just let me die.' I whimper to no one.

'_Pain is good. It means you're alive.'_ Clarkson's words we're clear in my head.

'_Pain is good. It means you're alive.'_

'_Pain is good. It means you're alive.' _I repeat those words again and again to take my mind off reality.

I bite down on my thumb to help ease the pain. I didn't realise how hard I biting until I felt a trickle of blood in my mouth. I didn't stop though. It stopped me from screaming in anguish. I heard a car screeching to a halt near me, footsteps as people come running to me. I didn't want Vic to see me. I didn't want him to watch me die.

'ROGUE!' Vic cries, sprinting towards me and sinking to his knees to take my hand in his. His hands are trembling and he has tears in his eyes.

'You're going to be okay baby. It's all going to be okay.' He cries softly

Xav places his hand under the wet section of my head and swears quietly under his breath. I feel the tingly coolness of his gift working on me.

'Dad. Call and ambulance. Tell them to bring plenty of morphine. She must be in agony.' Said Xav.

Vic was crying still, muttering soothing things to me but I think it was more for his comfort than mind.

'Zed?' I croak. It was getting harder and harder to draw the breath to speak

'Yeah Rogue.' Zed said. He was looking at the building with panic filled eyes as he searched for his soulfinder.

'Sky….third floor.' I whisper. Zed nods a thank-you and runs off into the building.

'What's the medical verdict, Xav. Don't bullshit me.' I tell him.

'You've broken numerous bones, you have a deep cut on you head which might be bleeding internally, you're body's going into shock so we need to get you to hospital fast before your organs shut down.' Xav said truthfully. His eye's looked strangely glossy as they were brimmed with tears.

Other people we're crying too. It hurt to move my head to see them but I think I recognised Karla crying, and Phee.

I squeeze Victors hand 'You'll be okay, Vic' I say softly.

'Please, Rogue, you have to promise me…Promise me you'll stay alive?' Vic sobs.

'I promise…' I say with a smile smile. 'One condition….'

'What? I'll do anything you want, Rogue.' Vic cries; my grin widens.

'Marry me?' I ask weakly.

Vic is silent for a while before he lets out a shaky breath 'Of course I'll marry you, sweetheart. We're going to have to wait till you get better though. You can't walk down the aisle like this.' Vic laughs unsteadily, tears falling freely down his cheeks and landing on my stomach. Maybe it's because he knows that I'm not going to make it. Victor's so handsome. He looks strangely like an angel looking down on me. I don't want to leave him but I feel myself drifting into darkness.

'You owe me a ring, Benedict.' I smile, closing my eyes

'No! Rogue, stay awake! Please!' Victor yells but I've fallen too deeply into the black abyss that I can't get back again.

**Victor's POV**

'Rogue! Stay with me!' I shout shaking her shoulders.

'Stop! Vic!' Xav yells, pushing me away.

My gun is on the floor beside me. If she's dead then I guess I could kill myself. A bullet to the head. It would be over quickly and I wouldn't feel any pain. But what about my family? I can't do it in front of my mum. In front of any one them. Xav notices me looking at the gun and moves it away, out of my reach. He reaches over Rogue and presses his thumb against her wrist, checking her pulse.

I wait, trembling, for him to give me the bad news.

'Give me your hand, Vic.'Xav says softly, picking up my hand and holding it on Rogue's chest, just above her heart.

'Feel her heart beat?' Xav asked.

'She's alive.' I breathe. I keep my hand on her chest until the ambulance arrives.

They rushed Rogue off to a special room at the hospital. My fiancé. Xav went in with her. He told me to stay outside. I didn't want to but my Xav said it would be the best for Rogue if I wait outside the room. I waited for hours. The police came in at some point to talk to Phee and Sky about what happened. Gerald tried calling me four times but I kept hanging up. In the end I just turned my phone off.

No one spoke to me, but it guess it was because they didn't know what to say. Sky wouldn't stop crying. Zed made sure she got checked out by a doctor but she still wouldn't stop. I sat on the seat outside with my head in my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about the argument we had earlier. How I wouldn't go out with her because I had to read some stupid emails. I knew that this was my entire fault because if I did take Rogue to the cinema, none of this would have happened.

Xav and the other doctors worked on her right through the night and through the next day. She was taken to surgery and CT scans and blood tests. Most of the family went home in the early morning to rest but I stayed, waiting. Xav came out every now and again to talk to other doctors. He was clearly avoiding talking with me although the next time he came out I grabbed him by the wrist and asked him about Rogue.

'How's she doing?' I ask, sounding desperate.

'We're doing the best we can, Vic.' He said.

My family came back to the hospital lunchtime today; Rogue was still drugged out and unresponsive. They went and sat in the waiting room. Trace brought me a coffee but didn't stay to talk, but then again, I'm not in the talking mood. Xav came out a while later looking tired and grave; I doubt he slept much all night either. I stood up when he walked towards me.

'How is she? Can I see her?!' I ask instantly.

Xav looks down. 'In a minute, I need to talk to you first though.' My head feels woozy and the blood drains from my face.

'What about? She's going to be okay, right?'

'Maybe you should sit down first, Vic?'

'_Tell me.' _I say, compelling him.

'Rogue has badly broken lots of bones and has internal bleeding on her brain. Look, I'm really sorry, Vic, We did the best we could but…'

'But what?' I ask faintly

'She's fallen into a coma. It could be days before she wakes up, or weeks, or... or she might not wake up, Vic.' Xav says quietly. I shove my hands against his shoulders, pushing him back. He doesn't fight back.

'No. You can't take her away from me Xav! She's my fiancé! My soulfinder!' I yell at him. Xav takes a deep breath.

'There's something else…'

'What?' I ask weakly, the floor is beginning to sway from left to right.

'She's pregnant.'

The darkness swallows me up as I faint to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter everyone :) i'm back from my holiday now :'( I'm still stressed because i have ton of coursework due in 3 days time but i'll try and update as soon as possible :D Please leave a review :)**

* * *

**Victor's POV **

I woke up lying across some chairs in the waiting room with Xav standing over me. After about 10 seconds of complete disorientation, I finally remembered where I was and why I was here…unfortunately.

'Are you okay Victor?' That was my mother's voice. She was standing behind Xav, next to my father. Everyone was sitting round on chairs, looking at me intently.

'Have you told them, yet?' I ask Xav

'Yeah, they know.' He replied

'Is the baby…you know…alive?' I ask, taking a sip of the water Xav put in my hand.

'Yes, miraculously. It must take after Rogue.' Xav smiled but it was a fake.

'How many weeks?'

'Two weeks. Are you completely sure it's yours?' Xav asks 'She was in the prison in Afghanistan so maybe….'

'Yes its mine.' I snap and then wince at my mums expression. 'Sorry' I add at the end.

'Don't apologise Vic.'

'Look, we'll all help out with the baby.' My mum said

'What's that supposed to mean? Rogue and I can bring up a child ourselves.'

'If she doesn't wake up.' My mum said quietly

'No! She will wake up! This is Rogue we're talking about!'

No one answers me.

'Can I see her? I need to see her.' I say, sounding like a little boy.

'Sure, I'll take you to see her now.' Xav smiled weakly and helped me up.

Xav left me alone with Rogue for a bit which I was grateful for. She looked so young and fragile with all the tubes coming out of her wrists and stuff. She didn't look dead though. I expected her to be all pale and skeleton like but her hair was lying in shinny locks like a halo around her beautiful face. Her cheeks even had a bit of colour in them. It was almost like she was just taking a nap.

I slowly make my way towards her and pick up her hand carefully, as though she was made of china. I gently stroke the scar across her wrist. Her heart monitor was beeping repeatedly but I found the sound strangely reassuring: a constant reminder that she was still alive.

I wanted to talk to her, just encase she could hear me or something, but I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her how sorry I am for arguing with her all those times, sorry for not taking her to the cinema, sorry for taking her for granted. I did take her for granted and it's only now that I realise this. I don't know how to word all these feelings and emotions so I don't say anything.

My father walks in about half an hour later and sits down beside me, watching Rogue. He doesn't say anything either.

'I had an argument with her before.' I whisper to him. My father looks at me with eyes of pity and sympathy.

'I was going to take her out to see a film and she was so excited but then I cancelled it because I had to do some work. That's why she went out with Phee and Sky. That's why she's in a coma.' It felt good to get it out. All this guiltiness was building up inside me and I just needed to tell someone.

'Vic, you can't blame yourself for this. This is not your fault, you hear me?' My father says sternly. I don't answer because I know the truth.

'Come home, Vic.' My dad says softly.

'I can't leave her dad. What if she wakes up? She'll be so scared on her own.'

'Vic. She's in a coma. She isn't going to wake up just yet. Come home, you need to eat and rest.'

'Not yet. I'll come home tonight. I just want to be with her today.'

'We'll see you at home then.' My dad gave me a small, sad smile before leaving.

'What am I gonna do without you, Rogue.' I murmur.

I try and picture what Rogue would say in reply but I can't. It would probably be some funny remark about me crying like a baby, or being soft like a marshmallow or something crazy like that. I never really told her this but I like it when she's acts immature because it reminds me of being a kid again, before the harsh reality of adulthood hit me. I envied how she could be like that; act as though she hasn't got a care in the world despite that most people would be on several anti-depressant drugs and numerous visits to therapists if they experienced what she has.

I stay at her bedside for hours. After a while, I started talking to her. I wondered whether it was madness or loneliness that made me do it. I talked about that time I took her for cake and danced with her and kissed her. I talked about the new baby, and how I was so happy and so scared at the same time. I talked about the wedding and how beautiful she will look in her wedding dress. Each time, I would try and picture her reply, but it wasn't quite the same.

At 10 o'clock in the evening Felix came in carrying flowers and a card from Gerald since he couldn't make it to the hospital.

'Gerald told me to tell you to come back to work whenever you like.' Felix told me. I didn't reply straight away.

'She did it to save my brother's soulfinder, Sky.' I told him after a while.

'What did she do?'

'I don't know. Harry took Sky and was going to kill her. I was on the phone to Rogue to her at the time. My brother told her to save Sky and she did. I don't know how she did it.'

'It's okay, Vic, you don't have to talk about it.'

'No I want to.'

So we talked about it until Felix left to go home to his family. I thought I should get back to my family too so I rung a taxi and waited outside for it. While I was waiting, I reflected on what Felix and I talked about. The more I thought about Harry and the case, the angrier I got.

'Where to, sir?' The taxi driver asked once I got in the taxi.

'The pub on Snowers Road.' I say, changing my mind on the spot. I needed to let my anger out. I needed the drink. I needed to block out all the pain and forget about everything. So that's what I did; I got drunk.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed :D it means a lot to me :) here's the next chapter, please review and I hope you enjoy it. **

**My thoughts and prayers are with all the poor injured people in Boston and their families xxx**

* * *

**Zed's POV**

Sky wouldn't stop crying. It was so bad that Simon and Sally let her sleep over at my house which means that they are defiantly concerned. She's even sniffling in her sleep. I'm lying in bed, wide awake, despite the fact that its 3 o'clock in the morning. I can't stop thinking of Rogue. I felt so guilty when I ran off to get Sky rather than stay with her. Vic's in pieces- it's like he's broken and the only thing that will fix him is Rogue.

Suddenly there's a crash and the sound of shattering glass from downstairs in the kitchen. My first thought is that it could be the killer. Then I remember that he's dead, nearly taking Rogue down with him. I felt conflicted. What do I do? Do I leave Sky and investigate, or should I wake up someone? I could just peak round the corner. It's probably someone getting a drink or something. I bring my baseball bat anyway. Just in case.

I never noticed before but the forth step from the bottom of the stair case is creaky. The sound nearly made me jump out of my skin. I hated to admit it but I was scared. The kitchen light was on which relieved me slightly as I doubt any burglars would leave the lights blazing on. I held the baseball bat steadily against the sweaty palm of my hand and turned the corner to look into the kitchen.

Vic was sitting at the table, which was cluttered with empty beer bottles. He looked absolutely smashed; he was slumped over his chair spinning the top of a beer bottle. He didn't seem to hear me come in or maybe he was just too drunk to care.

'Christ Vic. How much have you had to drink?' I say quietly, leaning the baseball bat against the kitchen door.

'Fuck off. Go to bed.' Vic slurred, not bothering to look up. This was bad. Vic never dropped the 'F' word at home. It was like he just didn't care about anything anymore.

Then I noticed Vic's hand covered in blood next to a smashed beer bottle. He wasn't making any attempt to try and stop the blood flow or anything.

'Vic you're bleeding! Look, give me your hand.' I say . Vic looked at his hand as though he had only just noticed the blood.

'I don't care.'

'I do. Wait here, I'm going to get Xav.' I tell him and quietly run upstairs and knock softly on Xav's door, not wanting to walk into him and Crystal.

'_What do you want?' _Xav asked telepathically.

_'Vic. He's…he's in a bad way. Help, please. Don't wake Crystal.'_

Xav looked exhausted which made me feel a little guilty since he stayed up all night saving Rogue. I silently lead him down to the kitchen where Victor was sitting in the same position, spinning the bottle top. Xav didn't look surprised, just a little sad.

'Vic, let's get you to bed, yeah?' Xav asked kindly

'Xav, his hand…' I warn him.

'Jesus Vic… you're a mess…' Xav sighed and started healing Vic's cut. Vic mumbled something that sounded like an insult.

After Xav finished healing Victor's hand, he motioned for me to help Vic up. I slipped Vic's arm around my shoulders and Xav had his other side. It wasn't easy since Victor's a fully grown man but we managed to get him into the living room and onto the sofa. Xav put him in the recovery position which was a good idea; one that I'd never have thought of.

It was scary seeing Vic like this. Older brothers weren't supposed to be like this. They we're supposed to look after you and tell you that it was all going to be okay. Vic clearly didn't think it was going to be okay. He always knew what to do and was always cool-headed in the toughest of situations. I've never seen Vic cry before because Victor's five years older than me and always claimed that he was too old to cry. Seeing Vic like this made me feel like the older brother and it just felt wrong.

'He should be okay now.' Said Xav, getting up. 'He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow though.'

'Do we tell mum and dad?' I ask

'No. Let's clear up the kitchen. They will probably find out anyway.'

We put all the empty bottles into the outside bin. I hesitated for a minute. 'Xav…Is Rogue going to wake up?'

'I really don't know, Zed.' He replied in a small voice. 'I'm doing the best I can.'

'I know. Vic knows too.'

'What will Vic do if she doesn't?'

'I don't know.'

'I saw him looking at his gun, Zed. What if Rogue dies? What if Vic kills himself? It will be my fault. I tried to help her but….I don't know.' Xav said sounding scared.

'Rogue's a solider. She'll pull through' I say but I knew that neither Xav nor I fully believed it.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is kind of a short filler chapter so sorry if it's not too interesting :/Anyway...please review and tell me what you think of it :)**

* * *

**Victor's POV**

It's morning. Or was it afternoon? I really don't know. In fact, I don't know much.

What happened last night?

Where was Rogue?

Why is my head pounding?

Then I remembered. I remembered the hospital and the drink and getting kicked out the pub. I remembered Rogue.

She was right. I am a jackass. What kind of man goes and gets drunk while he's fiancé is in coma. My limbs felt heavy and unresponsive and my brain felt like cold scrambled eggs. I don't know why but I felt a little better though, apart from the physical pain. I suddenly knew what I had to do. It was part of the deal Rogue and I made. I need to get her a ring.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating lunch when I walked in. I didn't try and smile because I was too busy squinting due to the sharp bright light. Xav silently handed me a coffee and some aspirin. I nodded gratefully and took a seat at the table. Everyone looked like they knew what I did last night and a small part of me was ashamed but overall, I didn't really care.

'How are you feeling Vic?' My mum asked making me a sandwich.

'Good. Well… I'll be better after I eat and shower.' I smile

'So are you planning on going up to the hospital, I'll give you a lift if you like?' My dad asked

'Not yet. I'm going down the town first.'

Everyone looked at each other as though I had gone mad.

'I need to get Rogue a ring.' I explained and grinned as I pictured Rogues face when she sees it.

'That's nice, dear. I'm sure she'll be really grateful.' My mum smiled sadly. She didn't think Rogue was going to wake up but I know Rogue will. She's stronger than anyone I know.

'Your work rang Vic. They wanted to know if you could come in for a moment today.' My dad said

'I'm not coming in. Tell them I quit if you have to. I have better things to do.' I say bluntly.

'Okay, Son.' My dad gave me troubled smile.

'We're going to stop of at the florists to get Rogue some flowers. Do you want us to get you some?' Xav said.

'Her favourites are orange Gerberas. I don't know what they look like though.' I say, remembering her telling me during our date to the café.

I heard Zed's voice whispers as I left the room for a shower. 'Is he in denial?'

Truthfully, yes I was and I admit that. I refuse to believe that my soulfinder will stay in a coma forever.

I couldn't decide which ring to get. I wanted a ring just as beautiful as she was. I didn't care about the price. Nothing was too expensive for my Rogue. In the end I decided on a silver ring with a sapphire stone in the centre, surrounded by little diamonds. Before I went to visit her at hospital, I stopped off at my house to pick up Rogue's '50 famous fairy-tales' book because I know it's her favourite and she would want to read it when she wakes up.

She looked exactly the same lying in the hospital bed. The doctor said it was a miracle she survived at all, let alone the baby. I know it wasn't a miracle, it was Xav and I am so grateful for that.

I visited her every night for 13 days. Xav looked after her in the daytime during his hospital shift. I slept through the day and then spent the night with Rogue. I wasn't actually supposed to visit after visiting hours but I used my compulsion on the nurses. I got into a routine: Every night I would go up to the hospital, bring her more flowers and a coffee for me. Firstly, I would read the newspaper to her as she likes knowing what goes on around the world. Then we would talk for a bit, well…I talked for a bit… about the baby: whether it's a boy or girl, what we are going name it and stuff.

Before I left, I would read her one of her stories from her fairy-tale book. That was my favourite part of the visit as I hadn't heard many of these stories before. Rogue had coloured in the illustrations in the book back when she was about 7. Sometimes she would underline some of the best bits of the text. In the inside cover she wrote: '**This book belongs to Rogue aged 6 ¾**' in an orange crayon.

I'm getting more and more desperate as the days go by. I know everyone's worried about me and I want to tell them that I'm going to be okay but the truth is, I don't think I will be okay Not if Rogue doesn't wake up soon. I'm barely eaten in days and I only sleep about 3 hours every night. I need her back.


	21. Chapter 21

**so i finished my coursework! :D (victory dance) i thought i should celebrate by writing a new chapter...so here it is. I hope you like it, please leave a review :D**

* * *

**Xav's POV**

I know no one was blaming me for Rogue's condition but I blamed myself. I'm not sure what else I could have done though, I only know that I'm supposed to be a healer but I couldn't heal my brother's soulfinder in time. A lot of the doctors in the department don't think Rogue's going to wake up for a while because she's in a bad condition but I know Rogue. She's stronger than all the Benedict's put together. She has to wake up. I don't know how Vic's going to cope otherwise, especially with a baby on the way. That was a bit of a shock to everyone. Especially since the baby is 2 weeks old. They would have only known each other for a few days.

Dad's particularly concerned about Rouge and the baby as it will be his first grandchild. He visits her almost every day, normally during my lunch break so we can sit with her together. We're both sitting on either side of her bed now, dads holding her hand and I'm healing her head. It was a little crowded because of all the flowers. The hospital actually has a policy on flowers (one bunch per patient) but I think Vic must have used his gift on most of the staff here.

'She looks better today….more…'

'Awake.' I finish my dad's sentence.

'Yeah'

I went back to healing Rogue. It was giving me an awful headache; I've had a constant headache for about a week now from using my gift too much. It would be worth it though.

'Xavier!' My dad said suddenly

'What?!' I ask alarmed, checking Rogues heart monitor, but it all seemed fine.

'She squeezed my hand.'

'What?!'

Rogue made a soft murmuring sound and fluttered her eyelashes slightly.

'ROGUE! Open your eyes sweetheart!' I shake her shoulders gently

'Vic?' She mumbles

'Honey? You need to wake up.' My dad said, brushing the hair back from her face.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the harsh hospital lights. She looked really confused, no sign of recognition as she looked at me and dad.

'Do you know who I am, Rogue?' I ask gently

'It hurts to think. You had a weird name.' She moaned

'It's okay, sweetheart, you just rest now. I'm just going to do a few medical checks.' I tell her

She didn't speak as I checked her blood pressure; she was staring at us as if she could quite remember who we were. After a while she smiled

'Xavier.' She said quietly

I grinned at her 'I missed you, Rogue. You gave as all quite a scare.'

She frowned 'am in in a florist or something?' She asked. Her throat was croaky so I gave her some water.

'No honey, you're at the hospital. You had a nasty fall remember?' Asked my dad

'No I don't.' She still looked confused but she was smiling at the flowers.

'Those are my favourite' she said pointing to the orange ones.

'I know. Vic told me.' I said

'Vic? Can I see him?' She said

'Of course. He's being dying to see you.' My dad said and got out his phone. I could hear Vic yelling something at the end of the phone but it was excitement, not anger.

_'Should we tell her about the baby?'_ My dad asked

'_Let's leave Vic to do that.' _I grin, not quite sure what Rogue's feelings about being pregnant would be.

'Do you feel any pain?' I ask, checking her health levels.

'Not really. What did I hurt?' She said, trying to pull out the tubes from her wrist but my dad stopped her.

'You have a broken leg, several broken and bruised ribs, fractured hip bone but you had surgery for that, You shattered most bones in your elbow but we did surgery on that to align the bones and you had internal bleeding on your head which caused you to fall into a coma.'

'Holy hell! I was in a coma? How long?!'

'Bout a week, give or take a few days.'

'Did I have an accident or something? I don't remember.'

'It's okay, sweetheart, memory loss is normal. It will come to you eventually.'

'Will you tell me? My memory's a little fuzzy.'

I hesitated, not sure whether it would be wise to tell her considering her condition but it told her anyway. 'Remember Harry Dernick, the murderer. We don't really know what happened but we think he pushed you off a building.'

Rogues eyes were very thoughtful, as though she was remembering something. Then she gasped.

'Sky? Is Sky okay?!'

'You remembered? Sky's fine. Everybody's fine.'

'Harry didn't push me. I jumped.' I sent an alarmed look to my dad who returned the same look.

'Why would you jump sweetheart?' My dad askes carefully

'It had to be that way. Can you turn that stupid beeping noise off? It's driving me insane.'

I chuckle. 'That stupid beeping noise is your heart monitor, so no.'

Vic came bursting through the doors about 5 minutes later. He must have broken every traffic law just to get here this early. As soon as he saw her, a huge beam spread across his face as he ran towards her.

'Rogue baby! I'm so glad you're awake!' He says and presses his lips against hers to kiss her. I turned away because the moment seemed to private and personal for me to share.

Rogue giggles 'You're all prickly!'

Victor smiles and strokes his stubble around his chin. 'I know. I've been a mess Rogue. I need you to keep me in check.'

'Well I'm here now and I'm not leaving again.' She smiles

_'Is she okay?' _He asked me

_'Seems like it. We'll give you two some space for a bit. I need to do some more checks later though.'_

_'Have you told her?'_

_'Nope. Thought we should leave you to do that. There's something else though.'_

_'What?'_

_'She said she jumped off the building. She said there was no other way or something.'_

'_I'll talk to her, later though.'_

My dad smiles and kisses Rogue on the forehead before leaving with me. Vic and I share a smile. I liked seeing him happy again, back to his normal self again. Dad gets out his phone to ring the others and tell them the good news. I feel a bit sorry for Rogue because everyone is coming down to see her which is going to be incredibly overwhelming; especially if we let our mother loose on her. Poor girl.


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter everyone :) I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

'Hey, handsome' I smile at him.

'Hey beautiful.' He stroked my hair

'You look like a tramp.' I laugh at him. It's true though, it looks as though he hasn't showered for days or shaved and his hair looks as though he'd just rolled out of bed.

'I know. See, this is what happens when you leave me, Rogue.' He smiles

'I'm not going to leave you. Not ever. Did you visit me?'

'Every day. I read you the newspaper and your fairy-tales, and we talked about…stuff…'

'We?' I laugh

'Just me. You weren't very talkative.' He laughs with me.

'Do you remember after you fell from the building, do you remember what you asked me?' He said hopefully.

'No, it's all kind of fuzzy. It's coming back slowly though. The more I think about it, the more I remeb….Oh my God did I propose?!' I exclaim, wide eyed with surprise.

'Yes you did. You don't have to go through with it if you don't want to. I wasn't sure if you were being serious'

'No, no…I defiantly meant it. So did you keep your half of the deal?'

Victor grins and fishes around in his jacket pocket and pulls out a small blue box.

'This feels like Christmas!' I sing and open the box. Inside there is a beautiful ring with a sapphire in the middle.

'Do you like it?' He asks eagerly.

'I love it! It's the perfect fit!' I turn my finger's left and right to get a better view.

'So…I better start planning the wedding, right?' He says to me

'I?' I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

'Yes. I'm going to sort the wedding out. Xav says you need to rest completely.'

I raise my eyebrows and bit my lip.

'Relax.' Says Vic. 'You're going to love it.' He chuckles.

'No strippers.' I warn him

'Would I?' He asks too innocently.

'Think of the children!' I scold him

'Oh…yeah…about that.' He stutters, not looking me in the eye.

'Tell me.'

'You're pregnant. Two weeks.'

'What?!' I exclaim, holding my stomach.

'I know it's a shock, I fainted when I found out. It will be okay though, if you can handle Afghanistan I'm sure you can handle a baby.'

'Holy hell! There is a-a-a baby inside of me. Right now!' I freak out

'Rogue! Calm down. Xav told me not to excite you!' Vic said looking alarmed.

'No..no.. I'm calm. It's just a bit of a surprise.' I say, feeling a little light-headed.

'We'll be a proper family soon.' He says stroking my hand.

I know this is a big leap, I mean a few weeks ago, I was shut up in prison in Afghanistan, fighting a war. Now I'm engaged and pregnant but then again, I couldn't think of a better person to settle down with. If Vic was happy, then so was I. The more we talked about it, the more excited I became.

'Rogue, honey?' Vic asked

'Yeah?'

'Xav said that you jumped from the building? Why would you do that sweetheart?' He asked looking a sad and a little scared.

'To save Sky. It was the only way.'

'What do you mean, the only way?'

'I had to draw his attention off Sky. He had a knife to my throat on the ledge. I jumped off, bringing him down with me so he wouldn't kill anyone else.' I explain

Vic paused for a bit. 'You are the bravest person I know. Even I wouldn't have done that. But I swear to God Rogue, if you put yourself in danger again, I will lock you in my house forever.' He scolded.

'Aye aye Captin.' I grin at him.

A short while later Sky came bursting through the door with Zed, Phee and Yves behind her. She pounced on the bed and hugged me. I winced because of the pain but bit down on my lip to stop tears.

'Careful Sky! You're hurting her!' Vic warned

'Oh goodness! I'm so sorry Rogue! I forgot!' Sky apologised looking extremely guilty.

'No it's fine. It's not that bad.' I lie and force a smile.

Sky started crying, I looked at Zed, alarmed 'Sky, why don't we give Rogue a little space.' Zed said, picking Sky up by the waist and sitting her on his lap on a chair around the room.

'I-I-I though y-y-you were d-dead.' Sky sniffled and dried her eyes on Zeds sleeve.

'Well you know me; I'm tougher than I look.' I grin 'Do you wanna see my ring?' I ask Phee and Sky who both excitedly came and admired it.

Karla comes in after a while and us girls have a girly chat about the wedding and the baby for a bit. Vic and his brothers roll their eyes at each other to show how bored they are. Not everyone could fit into the tiny room so everyone had to come in turns but it was nice to see everyone. I was exhausted by the end of it. Also, the pain was starting up again.

'Vic, it hurts.' I say reluctantly, I didn't want to show weakness but I just wanted it to stop.

'Stay there; I'll go get Xav or someone.' Said Vic looking alarmed and ran out the room.

Xav came in carrying a big fat needle and I sent a panic stricken look at Vic.

'No. You are not putting that in me. The pain isn't that bad really.' I say hurriedly

'Yes you are. I can feel what you're feeling.' Said Xav coming closer.

'No no no! Vic!' I raise my voice in a panic

'Are you scared of a little needle?' Asked Xav amused.

'Do you blame me?! Look at the size of that thing!' I exclaim and gesture towards the needle in Xav's hand.

'It will help with the pain.' Xav explain.

'Come on Rogue. You're the bravest person I know, surely you can't be afraid of a little needle like that?' Vic laughed.

I hesitated and then took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the needle pierce through my skin and I tried to move away from it but Vic was holding me down.

'See, that wasn't so bad.' Vic smiled

Shortly after I felt strangely relaxed and peaceful. Everything looked kind of sparkly and shiny.

'Victor?' I ask. My voice sounds kind of weird so I say it again.

'Viiiiiiiictor.' That time sounded hilarious and I burst out laughing.

'You're as high as a kite.' Victor chuckled. I couldn't stop laughing.

'Why don't you tap a nap for a bit?' Vic suggested and tucked my duvet up to my chin.

'Stay?' I ask

'Always.' He replied.


	23. Chapter 23

**LAST CHAPTER :( This chapter is just going to tie some loose ends and stuff. I hope you like it anyway and be sure you review to tell me what you thought of it :D**

**I'm doing Will's story next and it's going to be called 'Devoted to Dolly' so look out for it and give it a read :D**

**I just want to say thank-you to everyone her reviewed, favourite/followed or even just read my story :D**

* * *

**Victor's POV**

**9 months later**

'Push!'

A nurse said to Rogue. I was holding her hand and she was squeezing it so tight I thought she might break a bone or two.

'What do you think I'm doing?!' Rogue yelled at her 'God, I need a beer.'

'Calm down Rogue.' I say softly

'CALM DOWN?!' She yells back at me. 'Next time why don't you try pushing a baby out of your…OH LORD THAT HURTS!'

'You're doing great.' I reassure her. She glares at me.

'It would be better if you remembered to bring my iPod!'

'That was your responsibility! You're the one who forgot!' I say getting annoyed

'Well sorry but I was too busy GOING INTO LABOUR!' She yells

'Keep pushing.' A nurse told her.

'FOR GOD'S SAKE I KNOW!' She screams at the nurse.

'Sir, maybe you should wait outside. You're distressing her.' The nurse said to me.

I quickly exit the room catching a glimpse of my reflection in the glass. I look pale and scared. The whole family is waiting in the waiting room outside.

'You're not arguing with her again are you Victor? She's giving birth to your child for goodness sake.' My mum scolded me.

'I need a glass of water.' I say faintly.

Yves handed me one. 'Did she kick you out?' He asked.

'The nurse did.' I reply.

'I feel sorry for the nurses. Rogue sounds quite scary.' Xav laughed.

'Terrifying.' I agree.

Everyone listened outside to Rogue yelling at the nurses.

'Keep pushing. You're doing fine.' Said one of the nurses.

'If you tell me to push one more time I swear to God I will push you down the stairs!' Rogue threatens the very scared looking nurse. Xav and some of the others burst out laughing.

'You nearly there.' Said another nurse from inside.

'Holy Hell! Will someone PLEASE get me a beer!' Yelled Rogue.

'That's my Rogue.' I laugh nervously.

Roughly 5 minutes later, a very stressed looking nurse opened the door.

'Mr Benedict? Would you like to see you're new son?'

I grin and run quickly into the room, my mother and some of the girls are 'awh-ing' outside.

Rogue looks exhausted but happy. She's holding a bundle of cloth in her arms. As I get closer I can see a tiny little face poking out.

'He's gorgeous.' She smiled at me. She was right, he really was.

'Do you want to hold him?' Rogue asked me. I smile and pick up the small baby in my arms. He is so small and delicate and I hold as gently as I can.

'Have you decided on a name yet?' I ask

'Something normal.'

'What about…Samuel.'

'I like Samuel.'

'Samuel it is then.'

**Rogues POV**

**6 months later**

'Please Victor' I pleaded

'I told you I can handle it.' He replied.

'Can I choose something? I didn't even get to choose my wedding dress!' I whine

'You trust Crystal with your dress.'

'Yeah but….I just want some say in the wedding.' I moaned

'Okay….what flavour cake?'

'Did you even have to ask that…Always chocolate.' I grin.

'Thought so. Don't you worry your pretty little head? I have this all under control.'

Samuel started crying again. I roll my eyes at Vic and then run into his bedroom, crooning softly to put him back to sleep.

'Hush now my little soldier, go back to sleep now. We have a big day coming up!'

After about ten minutes, Samuel falls asleep again so I put him back in his cot and walk back into the living room only to find Victor fast asleep on the couch. I sigh and curl up next to him, tucking the blanket up around our bodies.

**Victor's POV**

**The wedding**

I wasn't nervous, standing here at the altar because this is more than I could ever want. My mother is standing on the other side of the room holding baby Samuel who we managed to cox into a tiny suit for the occasion. He wasn't that impressed, probably takes after me. Xav was standing next to me as I wanted him to be my best man as he is the reason why Rogue is still here today.

'Not long now, Vic, then you'll be a married man.' He grins

'So what about you, Xav? Thinking about going down on one knee for Crystal yet?' I ask

'I've thought about… maybe…I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I could deal with all the wedding talk.' He laughs.

The organs start playing the very cliché wedding song and the grand doors at the back open.

Rogue looks beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Her radiant smile practically warmed the room. I wasn't sure who should walk her down the aisle since her father died but after pulling a few strings I managed to get Freddie out of Afghanistan for the wedding.

Freddie was still in his uniform as he had only just arrived. He was grinning too although he still gave me a warning look when he handed her over to me.

'How did you…..This is just….perfect.' She whispered

'Told you so.' I say, my face full of smugness.

'Oh you just love being right, don't you.' She narrows her eyes at me but not in a serious way.

Surprisingly little Samuel didn't cry during the vows which is strange because he's normally a little hell raiser. My mum on the other hand was in tears. Fortunately she had looked into the future to see this has happened and brought a pack of tissue.

It's weird how fast time flies. It felt like minutes before we were married and celebrating at the after party. Xav's best man speech was hilarious and embarrassing because he mainly insulted me and praised Rogue. Samuel fell asleep after a little while and was parked up peacefully in his pram. Occasionally people would come over and make baby noises at him.

I was having a drink at the bar with Freddie and Trace and Will while Rogue was dancing with all the girls on the dance floor. Uriel was sitting quietly at the table, he looked extremely uncomfortable. I was just about to go over to him and offer him a drink but Rogue came dancing over him and grabbed him by the hand. At first he refused but Rogue can be quite persuasive. It was perfect- everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves and….well…I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Rogue's POV**

**6 years later**

We had 3 beautiful children. Samuel, now 6, Beatrice aged 4 and Candice aged 2. It was bedtime, not the easiest time in the Benedict household since no one likes sleeping. Vic and I took it in turns to read them a fairy-tale before bed time. Today was Vic turn. He sat on the bed and the children cuddled around him. I sat at the end of the bed so I could watch them all.

'What story are we going to have tonight daddy?' Asked Beatrice.

'It's going to be a special one, one of my own.' Victor smiled.

'We're all ears.' I smile at him

'Okay, once upon a time, in a faraway land there lived a princess. She was beautiful with golden locks and a stunning smile. However, an evil villain locked the princess in the dungeons so no one could find her. One day, a handsome young knight heard about this beautiful princess and decided to rescue her…'

'Did he rescue her, dad?' Asked Samuel eagerly

'Yes he did, and the two of them fell very much in love with each other…until one day when an evil Wizard turn up in the land and started kidnapping the girls in the land. The princess and the knight had a good friend who was a happy maiden with curly blonde hair. The evil wizard was jealous of her happiness so he kidnapped the maiden and locked her away.'

Candice gasped although I'm not sure if she really knew what was going on.

'But it was okay because the princess was brave and strong and rescued the fair maiden from the tower.'

'Did she kill the wizard?' Asked Samuel

'She did. However just before the wizard died, he cast a spell on the beautiful princess that made her fall into a deep sleep so no one could wake her.' Said Victor

'Oh no!' Beatrice exclaimed

'The knight was in pieces, he loved the princess so much but no matter how hard the knight tried, he couldn't wake her. He tried talking to her, begging her, singing to her but nothing he did would wake her. Until, a good doctor told him that the only thing that would wake the princess would be a kiss from her true love. So the knight kissed the princess and sure enough, she woke up.' Vic smiled at me.

'And what? Did the princess live happily ever after?' Asked Beatrice

'Why don't you ask her yourself?' Said Victor nodding towards me.

'Yes. The princess and the knight lived happily ever after.' I grin at him.


End file.
